Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District
by MichaelCross
Summary: Norman's been waiting for this day to come. Will his dream come true? Has a twist at end. Eleventh KP/SH.
1. In Middleton and the District

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

In Middleton and the District

In Middleton Colorado, Ron and Kim Stoppable are working with the new cheerleaders of Middleton high School along with Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller. The two couples are looking forward to the trip to Washington D.C., where their friend and supervisor for their side lives, Norman Tuttle, expect to learn the decision of the Senate Subcommittee regarding their side jobs.

Ron is watching the new mascot trainees do his routines with varying levels of success while Kim and Bonnie work with the new cheerleaders. Hirotaka, using his ninja skills, is helping Ron get the new trainees in shape while they do the routines. So far, the fitness regimen paired with the training is working beautifully. That is until Steve Barkin comes in and sees the happenings.

He then yells out, "What is going on in here? Either you're training the next generation of crime fighters or you changed the scheme of cheerleading."

Kim and Bonnie blush while Ron and Hirotaka play it cool and Hirotaka replies, "Just trying a new training method for the new squad, Barkin-san." Ron and the others nod in agreement. Steve then bows his head and chuckles.

He looks back up and says, "So far, it's working very good. Keep up the good work, people. I'll check back in about thirty minutes. Stoppables and Rockwallers, A-plus so far, so keep up the good work people." He then exits the gym, adding over his shoulder, "I hope there won't be any kung-fu fighting in here the rest of the training session." This has the others bowling over in laughter, causing Steve to chuckle quietly as the door closes.

Two months after rescuing Zoey Martin from Aviarius, the loopiest villain of Go City, Kim and Ron have been working non-stop to get the new cheer squad ready for the school year. Ron's skills as the Mad Dog is evident in the new members of the mascot crew, as they were transferred in from other schools. Alex Madigan being one of them, on the junior varsity squad. Bonnie and Hirotaka are helping Kim with new squad member tryouts along with Ron. So far, they're having a heck of a time doing so.

Suddenly, Norman bursts in through the doors with Jane and says, "Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka. I've got news! Jane and I are having a child together! We just found out!" The squad's jaws drop in surprise while the others maintain their composure and congratulate Norman and Jane.

Bonnie then says, "Have a seat guys and spill. Tell all."

Jane, when she's seated, smiles and says, "This morning I was feeling nauseous, so I had Norman take me to the Hospital. The Doctor gave me a checkup and he told me that we're expecting. I'm three months along."

Ron grins and says, "I'll bet Felix be excited about that. The possibility of having a sibling. To have fun with, share stories with one another and this and that."

Kim, skeptical when it comes to Ron's enthusiasm, says, "I don't know about that. When Ron and I met, my Mother was expecting. I was hoping for a baby sister, but what I got was the tweebs. Of course, they're not that bad at times. But others, oh they fluster me so much! I think I now understand how Mom felt raising us. Being the Mother of triplets is not easy. Of course, having the Father there to help is a plus." Bonnie giggles at this and the look of pride on Ron's face.

Ron then says, "All we can do is hope that they don't turn out to be like the tweebs. Can you imagine the disasters those guys can create by themselves? I mean, just think about it. If our kids become like the tweebs, they could very well outdo them."

Kim, in mock horror, says, "Don't even go there, Ron. I just pictured it and it's not a pretty sight. I can only hope that they don't turn out to be like Drakken and Motor Ed. Oh, by the way, we got a card from Duff Killigan yesterday. He's going to be playing in D.C., around the same time you'll be there, Norman. It looks like he'll be playing against Police Chief Jack Mannion. I can only look forward to seeing him again."

Ron grins and says, "I know who else is going to be there. The O Boyz. I got us all backstage passes so they can meet the kids. Both us and the Rockwallers. How about it, Bon-Bon? Care to join us backstage?"

Smiling her barracuda smile, Bonnie says, "You bet. It'll give Hirotaka a chance to work on his singing voice. Especially in the shower."

In mock pain, Hirotaka clutches his chest, saying, "Bonnie, you wound me. But, I guess I could use some pointers when it comes to my singing. Oh yeah, how's Miss Martin doing?"

Norman replies, "She's doing as well as can be expected. She's still undergoing therapy for her Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, given her circumstances. Then again, can't really say I blame her. After all, it's not every day you find out who your Father is, only to lose him a heartbeat later. But she's hanging in there. Thank goodness the Thunderbirds were able to transport her to the proper people to help her."

The others nod in quiet agreement, recalling what she and they had gone through. Baron Gregory Fiske had just arrived in Middleton, only to be drawn into a very precarious situation involving Street Hawk and the Thunderbirds against Aviarius. He paid for the encounter with his life. Zoey Martin was transported to an undisclosed location, with Norman alone knowing where she is.

Norman then asks, "How's Frederick doing, Kim? I'd like to meet him, considering you're talking about him these days."

Kim smiles and replies, "He's doing just fine, Norman. He just came out of quarantine last week. He's with my Dad right now and they'll be heading down to Florida for a press conference next week. So we should be back home in time to pick up the triplets before Dad leaves Middleton." At that, they look around and find themselves totally alone, allowing them to plan their trip in further detail.

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., Metropolitan Police Chief Jack Mannion is working with his Officers in the Comstat Room. He has Officer Phillip Brender come up and give his reports on the muggings in the D.C. area.

"As you know, majority of the victims are female, mid twenties to late fifties, slender and well-to-do. It's possible that the one responsible is destitute, thereby forced to steal to live or just for the heck of it. If you'll examine the screen, you'll see that most of them occur within five miles of this particular neighborhood right here." He has the technician put a circle around the desired area, adding, "For some reason, the crimes are occurring in an area consisting of old warehouses. I've checked with my friends in the F.B.I. and N.S.A. So far, nothing. Back to you, Chief."

"Thank you, Brender. That'll be all for now. Debreno, Page and Parris, stick around for a bit if you please. Okay guys, let's hit it." At that, the other officers leave the room allowing him to speak privately with Detectives Kevin Debreno, Templeton Page and Officer Nancy Parris. "I just got word from the Attorney General that a Government Engineer will be arriving in D.C. to speak with a Senate Subcommittee. It's possible that he'll need some people to serve both as guides and bodyguards. His name's Norman Tuttle and he's connected heavily to various Law Enforcement agencies, particularly the FBI."

Debreno then asks, "What is he coming to talk to them for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Detective. But it may have something to do with a group of crime-fighters by the name of 'Team Hawk'. Then again, it just be a coincidence." Debreno nods in agreement as does Page and Parris.

Parris then says, "We'll take it, sir. It'll give me a chance to practice my tour guide skills." That earns her a chuckle from Mannion and the others.

Mannion then adds, "Also the President will be signing an amendment. What the amendment is, I have no idea. The Attorney General thinks that an assassination attempt may be possible, so he wants some Officers present and undercover in order to intercept. That is all, now get to work." At that, they all have another good laugh as the leave the Comstat room.

Meanwhile, deep underground, in a Global Justice sub-station, two people are hidden in the shadows, discussing the terms of their agreement.

"As long as you decide to put Operation Street Hawk under Global Justice's control, you won't face any prosecution for your crimes, Mr. Undersecretary."

"Understood, Agent. But why do you want this operation under GJ's control?"

"It's only proper that an anti-crime group is staffed by all top agents. Totally competent, highly trained and willing to do the job by the book."

"I see. How about some added spice, as a contingency? We suggest a demonstration of the team's skills at a location of our choosing. During the demonstration, the team is sabotaged. From having innocent targets pop up in order to surprise them to having explosions go off all around them. They will be so badly rattled, they won't be able to finish the demonstration. I'll be able to rule them unfit for duty and therefore, turn it over to Global Justice."

"I like it. Underhanded, sneaky, smells of skull-duggery. Let's roll with it. By this time next week, Global Justice will have an effective crime-fighting tool under it's control and it's current crew will be out of a job." At that, both men share a laugh, evil and psychotic sounding.

The Undersecretary then has another idea. "The President of the United States is intent on signing an amendment of sorts onto the Constitution and into the Law books. Some friends of mine would prefer that it not happen at all."

"I see where you're going with this. Street Hawk and his team will be unwitting assassins. While Global Justice won't hold them responsible, as they didn't know he was in there, we would demand that they turn everything over to Global Justice." At this point, the conspiracy begins to take form. Little does one realize that he's going to be dead before the hearing is even done.


	2. The Next Week and Journey to DC

Kim Possible and Street Hawk Go to The District p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

The Next Week and Journey to D.C.

In Middleton, Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Hirotaka, Norman and Jane are preparing for their trip to Washington D.C. Ron happened on an ingenious plan. Sky Base would transport Sand Hawk while War Bird flew ahead during the night and set up a safe house of sorts for the vehicles. Rolling Base would roll out the next day with Street Hawk in the back. Bonnie and Hirotaka would fly ahead in War Bird with their twins while Norman and Jane would proceed ahead in Sky Base and Rolling Base. Kim and Ron would head out the next day with their triplets and drive in their Expedition to D.C. They would then meet up at the established safe house and prepare themselves for inspection.

Kim can barely contain her excitement as she packs the children's clothing and her own as well. Not paying any attention to what she's doing, she picks up Rufus while he's still asleep and puts him into her suitcase, putting a shirt on top of him. She then hears Rufus chattering angrily and looks around. Curious, she lifts her shirt and sees Rufus jump out of the suitcase, scampering away from her.

She says, "Sorry, Rufus! I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing!" She then sighs and giggles, knowing that it was purely an accident that it happened. She shakes her head and hears Andrew crying out in the next room. She goes over to the room and asks, "What is it, Andy? Mommy's little angel hungry?"

She then lifts Andrew out of the crib, walks him over to the rocking chair, gets a bottle and brings it to his mouth. Sure enough, Andrew accepts the bottle and starts sucking. Kim softly smiles and starts humming the same song she had hummed when they first brought the triplets home from the Hospital, deciding it would be an ideal lullaby for them.

Ron then comes into the room and leans against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. He quips, "If there's anything that's beautiful, it's a Mother feeding her child. You, however, my darling Kim, are not beautiful. You're gorgeous. Your eyes soft and warm, smile radiant and hair flippy as always. Is there nothing you can't do? Other than cooking, that is."

Kim snorts and replies, "Yeah. Pack without getting Rufus mixed up for a piece of clothing. I told him I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, but he was quickly out of earshot." She then looks at Ron and sees Rufus on his shoulder, a smirk on his face. Rufus then scampers down, scurries to Kim and runs up her leg. Kim puts her hand over onto her thigh, allowing Rufus to hop into her palm.

She then lifts up her hand, kisses Rufus on his head and says, "I'm so sorry, Rufus. It's just that, this is the first time we went to D.C. without an emergency sitch. And well, I'm actually excited. After all, Norman's worked very hard to reach this point in time. With Ron's help and us as well. It's natural for people to be excited and disoriented at the same time." Rufus replies by giving Kim a kiss on her cheek, letting her know all is forgiven. This causes her to giggle and stroke Rufus along his back.

She then looks over at Ron, seeing his silliest smile on his face and then smiles back at him. She takes on a serious look and asks, "Do you think they'll require us to reveal our identities to them, Ron? After all, this is the first time we've been asked to appear before a subcommittee, let alone of the Senate type."

Ron nods in agreement, walks over, gets onto his knee and replies, "I don't really know, Kim. I guess we'll find out when we get to that point." He then bolts upward and gives Kim a massive French kiss, stroking her breast as they French each other silly. They are interrupted when they hear Julie crying out for attention. The young couple break away from the kiss, sigh and Ron goes to tend to Julie, who's needing a change in diapers.

Ron gets the diaper changed while Kim burps Andrew, smiling as she does so. She then sighs and says, "I just can't believe it. Our children are a little over a year old, yet it feels like yesterday that we brought them home and started taking care of them." She brings Andrew from her shoulder and examines his face.

Andrew smiles at her and says, "Mama." The triplets have been making great strides in developing since they said their first words and taken their first steps. Every day for the past two months, the triplets would move their mouths around, trying to form words. Ron and Kim would take turns to encourage them, yet not be impatient with them.

Kim giggles in delight and gently presses Andrew to her chest, kissing him on top of his head and saying, "That's Mommy's little boy. Mommy's proud of you. Yes she is." She then stands up and takes Andrew back to the crib, putting him with Edward and Julie, sound asleep.

Ron wraps his arms around her from behind, kisses her neck and says, "They're beautiful, KP. Just like their Mother."

Kim blushes, tilts her head back and says, "Yes, they are. The boys are going to be handsome, just like their Father. Let's just hope they don't have to go through what we did." Ron nods in agreement, knowing exactly what she had meant by that. Her Kimmunicator then beeps, causing Kim's eyebrows to jump up in surprise, for it hadn't sounded in a long time. She then brings it out and asks, "What's the sitch?"

Wade Load, another member of Team Hawk, smiles and replies, "Got a couple of messages from Justine Flanner and Zita Flores. They're in D.C. right now, looking forward to the President's newest speech. This is regarding the new amendment to the hate-crimes statute. Here's the details."

"_Any none U.S. citizen involved in the deaths of U.S. citizens and/or other non-citizens in connection with a terrorist action will be prosecuted under the Special Circumstances Statute, in conjunction with the Hate Crimes Statute, resulting in the Death Penalty for the guilty party. This amendment is the result of the findings of various Judges and Law Enforcement Officials in the aftermath of the imbecile (terrorist) attacks on 9/11/01. The parties involved with such crimes may possibly be ineligible for lawyers, but cases_ _will be considered on a case by case basis." _

Ron is stunned as he reads the content and lets out a low whistle, saying, "I can think of several groups that won't be happy about the new amendment. Like the ACLU, the Muslim communities, seeing that their religion has been hijacked by a bunch of psychotic imbeciles. You think we better stand by just in case this becomes a sitch requiring Street Hawk?"

Wade replies, "May be a good idea, Ron. So far, the President's been threatened with everything except the kitchen sink. Of course, the Secret Service has everything in hand, as usual."

Kim sighs and replies sarcastically, "As much as they possibly can. After all, they're by the book, constantly. But at least they're the best at what they can do. However, it would be a good idea for Street Hawk to be present, just in case." Wade chuckles at that and the screen blips off.

That night, Bonnie and Hirotaka take off in War Bird, their children in tow, arriving in D.C. three hours later. They manage to find an ideal location just on the outskirts of the bustling metropolis. An abandoned air field, not unlike the one in Middleton, yet slightly larger. Suddenly, a Metropolitan Police cruiser turns on it's lights and accosts the two crime-fighters.

Officer Parris steps out of the cruiser, draws her weapon and yells, "D.C. Police! Identify yourselves!"

The two figures look at each other, shrug and one of them, with a distorted voice, says, "I'm War Bird and this is my husband, Ninja. I didn't know we were in a no-landing zone, Officer."

Parris smiles weakly and replies, "It's not that. It's just that we don't get a lot of late-night landings around here, especially when it comes to abandoned air fields."

Ninja then says, "Believe it or not, we actually have two of our vehicles at an air field back home. I guess you could say that we're like an advance team of sorts. We're here to establish a safe house for our vehicles."

Parris' mind whirls as she thinks about War Bird and how it sounds familiar. She then recognizes the name and says, "Holy moly, you're with Team Hawk, aren't you?"

War Bird chuckles and says, "Guilty as charged, Officer." She then cautiously walks forward, with her hands up to examine the Officer's name plate. "Officer N. Parris. Nice to meet you, Officer Parris."

Parris chuckles, reaches up to her mike and says, "This is 3-Adam-12. Disregard my last. Situation is normal, no disturbance sighted."

"Copy that, 3-Adam-12. Be advised, there's been a mugging and shots have been fired. Officers requesting backup."

"10-4, 3-Adam-12 responding." She then sees the two figures head for the armed helicopter and asks, "Where are you guys going to?"

Ninja turns and replies, "We're providing backup, Officer Parris. Care to come along?"

Parris smiles and replies, "As long as we can get to the scene in a hurry, that's the main thing." At that, the Officer and two crime-fighters get into the helicopter, power it up and take off for the scene. Parris is knocked back into the back of the seat when the jet thrusters on the helicopter engage, causing her to lose her breath. She manages to regain it when she sees the scene below her.

The perpetrator is using an Uzi, shooting it at the Officers on the ground. War Bird turns around, allowing Ninja to take the controls, and asks, "Ever fire from a helicopter before?"

Parris shakes her head and replies, "Haven't tried that lately, but I'm open to new experiences." War Bird nods, brings out a body harness, puts it on Parris and opens the door. To Parris' surprise, the door opens downward, allowing Parris to aim even easier. She then asks, "Do you have a Public Announcement system on here?"

War Bird nods and says, "Right beside your left hand, Officer Parris."

Parris nods, sees the mike, keys it and says, "Drop the gun or be dropped! This is the Police!" The perpetrator wheels around and opens fire on the helicopter. Ninja manages to maneuver the door away from the shots, not wanting to chance Parris being killed.

War Bird then snarls and says, "Ninja, make this idiot go nighty-night." Ninja nods in agreement and selects tranq rounds for the gatling guns, setting them for single shot. He locks onto target and fires. The mugger falls, allowing the Officers on scene to arrest the guy without complications. War Bird then closes the door as Ninja pilots the helicopter away from the scene, not knowing that an Officer on the ground had seen Parris up in there.

Officer Brender says, "Nancy?" He then keys his mike and says, "This is 3-Adam-15. What's the 10-20 on 3-Adam-12?"

"3-Adam-15, 3-Adam-12 is showing as responding. Has the unit arrived yet?"

"10-4. Situation is Code 4. Suspect in custody. Have 3-Adam-12 contact ASAP, on the private line."

"10-4, 3-Adam-15."

Brender looks back up into the sky, sees no sign of the helicopter and decides that it'd be better to scale the report down a tad. He then chuckles and says, "Even if I put it in the report, there's no way the Chief would believe me. It's just too bizarre."

On the flight back to the air field, Parris is breathing heavily. Her first firefight from the sky and she couldn't get a shot off. All because Ninja had the urge to protect her. She then asks, "Why do you do it? Because something needs to be done or are you noble under that suit and helmet?"

Ninja replies, "I couldn't chance you being wounded, even with a Kevlar vest on. After all, an armor-piercing round would make short work of you. But then again, our suits are laminated with advanced materials. They allow the wearer to survive even armor-piercing rounds. Of course you'll get a few nasty welts, but at least you won't die from them."

Parris chuckles and says, "Maybe we can use some of your gear on the force. It'd certainly help quite a bit."

War Bird giggles and says, "Actually, all our hard work has come up to this point in time. You see, the operation in Middleton was like a test ground for Street Hawk and the other vehicles, this one included. I wish I can tell you more, but restrictions prohibit me from doing so." At that, they fly back to the air field, escort Parris back to her vehicle and swear her to secrecy, with her accepting. She then gets back into her cruiser, turns off her lights and leaves the air field.

Once Parris gets clear, they remove their helmets and Bonnie says, "I'm gonna feed Kim and Ron, Hirotaka. The poor little things haven't eaten since early this morning." Hirotaka nods as Bonnie opens a hidden panel in the back of the helicopter, cooing at them and saying, "Did Mommy's little babies enjoy the ride? You did? You're good little babies."

She then closes the door, allowing her to breastfeed the babies while telling them stories about their namesakes. "Let's see, your 'Uncle Ron'. Now he is a character for sure. He's got a pretty cool motto and that is, 'Never be normal'. And boy, he lives up to it." She proceeds to tell them about all the times she had been mean to him, only for her to get it right back from him.


	3. Brender's Report and Sky Base's Arrival

Kim Possible and Street Hawk Go to The District p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Brender's Report and Sky Base's Arrival

The next morning, Mannion is looking over Brender's report, scowling as he does so. He then reads Officer Cutter's report and notes a discrepancy. He rises from his seat, goes to his office door and says, "Brender, can I see you in my office, please?" Brender walks to Mannion's office, Mannion closes the door and says, "Brender, something about your report doesn't quite jive with Cutter's. Here's what Cutter's report had to say."

"_Officer Phillip Brender and myself arrived at the Wu Tong Dinery in response to a call from a Police call box. Upon arrival, we were fired upon by the suspect using a fully automatic Uzi. I called in for backup and advised shots had been fired. Ten minutes later, a helicopter armed with machine guns on it's belly arrived on the scene. One of the side doors opened and Officer Nancy Parris was inside the helicopter, poised to fire if necessary. The suspect then opened fire on the helicopter, aiming to hit Officer Parris. The helicopter turned to prevent injury to Officer Parris and fired what seemed to be a tranquilizer round into the suspect. The door then closed and the helicopter left the scene." _

Mannion looks at Brender, smiles and says, "Here's what yours said."

"_Officer John Cutter and myself responded to a call at the Wu Tong Dinery. Upon arrival, we were fired upon by the perpetrator. Cutter called in for backup and advised that backup was on the way. Officer Nancy Parris arrived in her Patrol cruiser and shot the perpetrator with a tranquilizer dart."_

He then looks at Brender, smiles and says, "You can tell me, or I can get it from Parris myself, Phillip. It's your choice."

Brender sighs and replies, "You probably wouldn't believe it. I don't even believe it. If I tell you, what's to stop you from thinking I'm nuts?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're nuts already. Heck, the whole world is nuts. It's up to me to decide if you need time off or not."

Brender sighs and replies, "Cutter's report was spot on. Parris was in that helicopter and it did save her life. I decided to scale it down, thinking it'd be too outlandish, even during these times."

Mannion smiles and replies, "I understand, Phillip. If you could, please get Officer Parris for me and consider yourself on report. At least for right now." Brender meekly nods and exits the office. Five minutes later, a knock sounds on the door. "Come in."

Parris steps in and says, "Brender said you wanted to see me, sir."

"Indeed I did, Parris. Have a seat, please." Once she's seated, Mannion goes on. "Officer Brender took a massive risk by filing a false report. Of course, he did it due to loyalty to a fellow Officer and also to keep from being considered to be crazy. Those circumstances are enough to spare him. Now for your side of it. What exactly happened last night, Nancy?"

At that, Parris tells him everything, adding that she had been sworn to secrecy and being assured that it goes no further between the two of them. She then tells him the biggest news she ever heard from her new friends.

"They have advanced body armor. Armor that can even stand up to armor-piercing rounds, armor that we can use. War Bird then told me that they had been working toward this point in time. However, that was all they could tell me."

Mannion strokes his chin in thought and says, "I'm coming with you tonight so I could meet with them. If anything, I'll tell them that you were threatened with dismissal from the force and jailed. That should give you some leniency." At that, Parris nods at Mannion and returns to her duties for the remainder of the shift.

In Middleton, Norman is preparing Sky Base for take-off. Having been advised that they had made contact with a member of the local Law Enforcement, he suggested that they remain in place and that he doubted they could find a more suitable location. He blows Jane a kiss and she returns it, watching as Norman rolls the aircraft forward out of the hangar. She then watches as the plane increases it's speed and leaves the ground.

Once it's out of view, she gets into Rolling Base, looks behind her, sees the high-tech motorcycle is securely strapped down, turns back around, smiles and starts the drive to D.C. Norman figured it would about a day and a half, maybe two, before she gets to D.C. She elects to sleep in the van at truck stops, primarily when she refuels the van.

In the sky above, Norman is flying Sky Base when the radar indicates a potential hostile. He checks it out and sees it's an F-15 Eagle. He grins and toggles the radio, preset to Military frequencies, and makes his announcement. "Attention, F-15 Eagle. This is Sky Base, inbound to Washington D.C. Is there a problem I should be aware of?"

"Sky Base, this is Colonel Brian Mach with the U.S. Air Force. There is no problem now that we've established your ident. I'll escort you into D.C. airspace, sir."

His curiosity peaked, Norman asks, "Any relation to Jesse Mach?"

"Affirmative, sir. He was my brother. I take it you knew him?"

"That I did. He was a good man, Brian. I just wish he had told me more about his family."

Mach chuckles and replies, "I guess you could say that Jesse and I were the black sheep of the family. You see, our parents always put sports ahead of us first, instead of duty and love of country. Jesse finally got tired of the rabble when it came to racing dirt bikes, so he became a Motorcycle Police Officer. He was barely on the force for three years before he was injured. The next year, he died. Were you with him when he died?"

"Somewhat. We were tied in with closed-circuit recording equipment up until the cycle was destroyed. I take it you hadn't heard the details of Jesse's death."

"That is a roger. How did Jesse die and how did you feel about it?"

Norman sighs and replies, "He was killed instantly when a missile struck a prototype motorcycle that he was on. I was anguished and took bitter comfort that he did not suffer. I just wish I could turn back time and save his life."

"Wise man once said, 'As long as you keep the desire to change things in your heart, nothing will change. Only cherish your fondest memories and ignore the sad ones.' In any case, we're coming up on D.C. now, Sky Base. I'll end my escort now."

"Roger that, Colonel Mach. Hope to fly beside you again sometime."

"Likewise, Sky Base. Likewise." At that, the F-15 veers away from Sky Base and returns to it's assigned patrol route.

Norman clears his throat and says, "Safe House Control, this is Sky Base. I'm in the neighborhood. How are things at your end?"

Hirotaka's voice comes back clearly, "Sky Base, this is Safe House Control. We have you in sight and you're clear to land. Come to Runway 1 and the lights are on. Welcome to Washington, D.C."

"Roger that, Safe House Control." At that, Norman turns on his landing lights and initiates landing procedures. Within five minutes, he's landed and then spots a metropolitan Police cruiser approaching the hangar. He starts to pull up when he hears Bonnie's voice come through.

"It's okay, Sky Base. Our local friendly has just arrived with her boss. You may want to mask up. At least until Street and Sand Hawk show up. How's Rolling Base's trip faring?"

Norman chuckles and replies, "Give me a moment and I can tell you." He then changes frequencies and says, "Sky Base to Rolling Base. How's your drive so far?"

Jane replies, "So far, so good, Sky Base. How was the flight?"

"Uneventful. Made contact with Safe House Control and we have a couple of locals out here meeting up with us. It seems that War Bird caught an Officer's attention here last night. I'll get a full briefing once I get inside the house."

"Roger that, Sky Base. Will let you know when I get close to coordinates. ETA, one day and five hours."

"Copy, Rolling Base. See you when I see you, honey." They then exchange a kiss over the air and Norman changes frequencies to inform Bonnie of Jane's progress.

Once the information had been relayed, Bonnie and Hirotaka are guiding him in with lights and hand signals. Once they get him into the hangar, he powers down the engines and sees a sharply dressed man along with a Police Officer walking into the hangar. He goes to the supply hold, finds a mask and puts it on. He then opens the door and goes down the steps.

Mannion sees two helmeted figures rush into the hangar after closing the doors, fully armed and ready for trouble. He then sees the rear loading door open and a man wearing a suit and a mask walking down the steps of the aircraft. He decides to let Parris do the introductions.

"Chief Mannion, this is the advance team from Middleton, Colorado. War Bird, Ninja and someone I believe happens to be their supervisor. Team Hawk, this is Chief Jack Mannion of the Metropolitan Police Department for Washington, D.C."

The masked man nods and says, "I'm Base. This is our primary transport aircraft, Sky Base. Rolling Base and the other members of Team Hawk should be arriving in the next two and a half days."

Mannion chuckles and says, "Unless I miss my guess, Base, I believe that your name is Norman Tuttle. I was informed by the A.G. that you would be coming here to speak with a Senate Subcommittee. I don't suppose you could fill me in, could you."

Norman sighs, removes his mask and says, "I am indeed Norman Tuttle. As for my purpose here, all I can tell you is that my team and I have been working toward this goal for about two years. They are motivated and good at what they do. If all goes well, you may find some nice surprises in your local Police garages."

Mannion blanches and says, "Not this big I hope. This is a big sucker right here."

War Bird chuckles and says, "Not quite this big, Chief Mannion. Norman, should I show him War Bird and Sand Hawk?"

"Sure. I think he's earned a look at the equipment, given his reputation in the Law Enforcement community." War Bird and Ninja nod, while Mannion and Parris take on confused faces. Norman interprets it and explains. "You see, we take names of the vehicles we operate or our skill. Ninja is a ninja, War Bird is the helicopter, Sand Hawk is a dune buggy, operated by another member and Street Hawk is a motorcycle. Street and Sand Hawk are a husband and wife team, much like War Bird and Ninja."

Mannion, his mind blown, nods meekly and Parris can only chuckle as she pats Mannion on the back, saying, "It's a lot to take in, sir. Let's give it time to absorb into you." At that, the two follow War Bird as she shows them the equipment.


	4. Visiting With the Actors and Departure

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Visiting With the Actors and Departure

Back in Middleton, Ron decides it's time to drop by a previous client of the Sunshine Spreaders. The one that helped him define a hero and also learned that his lifestyle was that of a television character. Timothy North, the actor from the defunct series "The Fearless Ferret". Ron and Kim load their luggage into their Expedition, strap the triplets into their car seats and drive to Timothy's mansion.

Upon arrival, Kim asks, "Are you sure about this, Ron? He may not remember us. After all, it's been a while since we helped him."

"Ah, no sweat, KP. I'm sure Mr. North would recognize us and he may even be happy that we had gotten married." Dubious, Kim shrugs as the couple unstrap the car seats and bring them up the steps. Ron, with his cane and doing his limp, walks gingerly up the walk with Julie in hand. When he gets to the door, he waits for Kim and rings the doorbell when she gets near.

Two men come to the door and one of them opens it. Rudolph Farnsworth smiles as he recognizes Ron and Kim, only to have his jaw drop when he sees the triplets. Timothy North examines Ron's face and recognizes it.

"Ronald Stoppable, nice to see you again, my young friend. Kimberly Possible, how nice to see you again, dear girl. And you have children with you. I guess the reports about you were spot on after all. Rudolph and I received your invitations, but we couldn't come. After all, you helping us realize that our television lives weren't real allowed us to go around the country, giving interviews and all."

Rudolph jumps in and says, "Since you had gotten hurt, a new hero has taken over. The world needs heroes, more now than ever. In any case, you both look fit and healthy. I can't imagine a finer couple than you two. Matter of fact, you two look very good together." He then looks at the triplets and asks, "What are their names?"

Ron beams with pride and replies, "This is Julie and the boys are Andrew and Edward. The only way to tell them apart is the eyes. Andrew has green eyes while Edward has brown. In any case, Kim and I are on the way to Washington D.C. and we're taking the triplets with us. It'll be good to see the Nation's Capitol, even though we've been there countless times. We're going there for a friend of ours. No more, no less."

Timothy nods and says, "Ron, I have a belated wedding present for you both. Where's Rufus? I'm sure he'd like this present as well." At the mention of his name, Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and waves hello at the former actor. Timothy waves right back and beckons them inside. They follow him to a table that the two teens are long familiar with. Timothy then says, "Ron, if you'll do the honors."

Ron nods, flips the head up and twists a dial located within the base of the neck, opening up a wall with poles. Timothy looks at Rudolph and says, "We'll be back in short order. I don't think the Stoppables would mind you watching their children." Rudolph looks at them with a warm smile on his face and Kim returns the smile with a nod. At that, the former actor and the two teens go down the poles, with Ron unable to keep his leg stiff to prevent falling down.

Kim notices this and asks, "I don't suppose you have an elevator in here, do you?"

"No, I don't. But it would be nice to have one though. Why do you ask?"

Ron replies, "Oh, no reason in particular. Just out of curiosity. After all, since I got hurt, I have to keep my leg stiff. That's why I haven't been able to go crime-fighting with Kim or be the Mad Dog."

"Oh really? Then why is your leg bent the correct way for going down the pole? I saw you bend your leg as you were descending down the pole." He then chuckles and adds, "Even though it's just suspicion, I'm glad you came by, Street Hawk. You and Kim have done well together in the past. No reason why you can't do the same this day and age. So therefore, your wedding present." He sweeps his arms to a large glass case and asks, "Remember these?"

Kim smiles and replies, "I sure do, Mr. North. The costumes from your old show. Mr. Farnsworth's as well. I gather the door to the cave is still intact. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to get it out of here."

Timothy chuckles and says, "That's because it's not leaving here. You see, this case is only part of it. The mansion, the Ferret Hole setup and everything here. I'm leaving it to you two. It's in case you need to lie low somewhere and you have nowhere else to turn. After all, once a hero always a hero. Whether real or not. Always remember that my young friends."

Ron smiles, only for it to turn into a frown, asking, "Where are you going to live, Mr. North? I can't possibly accept this. It's too extravagant."

"Worry not, my young friend. My time here grows short. After all, old age does catch up to us all." He then wraps Ron in a hug and says, "Thanks for giving me some Ron-shine in my life, Ron Stoppable. And thank you, Kim, for helping me see that life is not a television series."

Kim, tearing up, wraps Timothy in a hug and then hears Timothy say, "You may not have worn it, but you are Ferret Girl in every aspect. Take good care of each other, okay?" Both teens nod and take some time to collect themselves. Rufus, clearly overcome, tries to help them but without much luck.

Timothy sighs and says, "You may be young adults, but you're still human beings. To deny our emotions is to deny what makes us human." At that, the teens sigh and nod, giving Timothy a hug at the same time, with Rufus stroking Timothy's face with his paw.

Fifteen minutes later, the four go back upstairs and see Rudolph cooing and babbling nonsense at the triplets. Kim nudges Ron and says, "Looks like our kids have gotten their shiny personalities from you, honey." Ron nods in agreement and wraps Kim in his arms from behind, watching a grown man make a fool of himself. Both teens are then amazed when they see Timothy get in on the act.

Timothy sees their eyes wide open and cracks, "What can I say? Life's short enough as it is. What's a little nonsense for two old men such as us?"

Kim nudges Ron again saying, "Looks like they've overdosed on Ron-shine. They're acting just like you. I just hope they don't start eating like you do."

Ron, in mock anger, says, "If they do, it'll be the finest time in their lives. Just like this." Without warning, he launches a tickle attack on Kim's abdomen. Kim, screeching in laughter, tries to tickle Ron right back, but can't get a good grip on him. When the tickling tapers off, both teens see Timothy and Rudolph with smiles on their faces and holding the car seats up.

Kim looks at her watch and says, "Look at the time. It sure flies when you're having fun. Hope to see you again Mr. North, Mr. Farnsworth."

Rudolph smiles and replies, in his White Stripe voice, "I hope so as well, Fearless Ferret, Ferret Girl and Wonder Weasel. I hope so as well." He then wraps them both in a gentle hug and adds, "If we don't, it was nice seeing you three again, along with the next generation."

With that, Kim, Ron and Rufus exit the house and return to their Expedition, strap the triplets down and drive away from the old mansion. Timothy and Rudolph watch them from the window and Rudolph says, "I just can't believe our delusions brought those two closer together. Among other things, of course." Timothy nods in agreement as the two former actors return to what they were doing before. Watching reruns from 'The Fearless Ferret' and generally having a good time of it, even laughing at the bits of comedy in there.

Timothy, through his laughter, says, "Those were the days, weren't they, Rudolph?" Rudolph can only nod his head in agreement as he laughs himself silly. Within twenty minutes, the two old men had literally laughed themselves to death.

On the road, Kim and Ron make their way to Washington, D.C., unaware of the fate of the former actors. Ron takes the first shift behind the wheel, resolving to stop only for fuel and restroom breaks. During a lull in traffic, Ron sneaks a glance over at his wife, smiles and thinks, 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I'm so the luckiest guy on the planet. At least Monkey is in Prison now.'

He then thinks back to the trial for Josh Mankey. His involvement with the Hood and the other criminals was reason enough for being thrown in Jail. When it came to his assault of Joss Possible during the crisis, the Possible clan looked ready to chew him up and spit him out. Joss even gave her statement to the Court, stating that if he was ever released, he would be roped and branded for sure. Particularly on a very sensitive part on his body. The Jury took it to heart and sentenced him to seventy-five years, with no chance for early parole. The people in the Courtroom cheered, but none were as loud as the Possibles and Stoppables.

Ron blinks his eyes and checks the fuel gauge, pleased that they are at ¾ of a tank, sufficient fuel until they get to the point of having to refuel. He then returns his attention to the road ahead and drives through the night. When it gets to 7:00 am, he nudges Kim awake and pulls into a fuel station, as they were at ¼ of a tank. Once they are stopped at a pump, Ron leans over and gives her a kiss on her lips.

Kim opens her green eyes and smiles warmly at Ron, saying, "I love your idea of wakeup calls, Ron. They're so romantic." She then wraps her arms around him and whispers, "Here's my idea of a night-time call." The couple press into each other, full French kiss, causing Ron to nearly lose his inhibitions. But he manages to recover just in time. They both then exchange a quick kiss before Ron exits the vehicle and goes to a pump while Kim switches seats, knowing that Ron is bound to be exhausted from his long drive behind the wheel.

Kim switches on the radio and is shocked to hear the latest in entertainment news.

"_Early this morning, actors Timothy North and Rudolph Farnsworth were found dead in Mr. North's mansion. North and Farnsworth were often seen at 'Fearless Ferret' conventions. Mr. North, as you recall, lived as a recluse in his mansion in Middleton, Colorado, as did Farnsworth. It is speculated that North and Farnsworth had laughed themselves to death. A sad day for the entertainment community."_

Kim turns off the radio, tears falling from her eyes. Ron returns to the Expedition, sees Kim's face and asks, "What's wrong, KP? You look like you just lost a friend."

Kim nods and says, "Mr. North and Mr. Farnsworth, they've passed away. Apparently they laughed themselves to death."

Ron strokes Kim's cheek and says, "We'll get through this, Kim. After all, together, we can do anything. Even getting through a sad fact of life like this. When we get back home, we'll pay our respects to them." Kim nods and gets an urge to go to the restroom. She excuses herself and takes care of business.

When she's done, she thinks, 'I'm lucky to have Ron in my life. He's kind, sweet and funny in his own special way. Despite all that life has thrown him, he never lost his faith. I'm proud to have him as my husband. I shudder to think what I'd do without him.' At that, Kim goes back out to the Expedition, sees Ron fast asleep along with the triplets, softly giggles at the sight and starts her driving shift.


	5. Jane's Arrival and a Conspiracy Takes Fo

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Jane's Arrival and a Conspiracy Takes Form

The next day, Jane arrives in D.C. and follows the written directions that had been sent to Command Center by microwave transmission. It takes her fifteen minutes to backtrack, ensuring she doesn't have a tail following her to the 'safe house'. She then proceeds to drive to the abandoned air field, when she sees Norman flashing the all clear with his signal mirror.

She giggles at the thought of Norman becoming an actual Father and says, "George, if only you could meet Norman. He's a man just like you. Devoted to his friends and family, intelligent and funny. All that had attracted me to you." She then thinks about the chat they had with the Doctor.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Tuttle, I'm pleased to inform you that you are going to be parents." Dr. Joyce Broslina leaned back in her chair to await their reactions. _

_Norman was the first to start shedding tears of joy. "Thank you, Doctor. I've been a Step-Father to a teenager for less than a year and I find the idea of Fatherhood to be satisfying." _

_Jane added, "Norman's done such a good job with Felix, so I think he's ready for a new child. How about it, Norman? Feel up to it?" Norman's passionate yet gentle embrace was his answer to her. _

Jane then strokes her belly, saying, "Can hardly wait to meet you. I'm sure Felix will be happy getting a new brother or sister. You'll like your Daddy. He's smart, funny and kind, just like your big brother's Daddy was."

Jane sighs as she thinks about the day she lost her husband.

_It was a bright sunny day for the Renton family in Seattle, Washington. Felix, being cocky as it was his birthday, challenged George Renton to a race at the go-cart track. George accepted without even giving a thought to it, knowing it's a family tradition with the Renton family to celebrate birthdays with a race at the local go-cart track. _

_As they drove along, they kept looking around for signs of aggressive drivers. Suddenly, their car is broad-sided when a drunk driver ran a stop sign and smashed into them. _

_Jane groggily came to and said, "George, did you get the plate number on that truck that hit us? George? George! Oh my God, no!" George had been killed instantly, as the impact happened on the driver's side of the vehicle. _

_Jane tried to move, but found that seven of her_ _ribs had been broken. So she weakly called out, "Felix, you okay? Felix, talk to me, baby. Let Mommy know you're okay." _

"_I'm hurt, Mom. I can't move my legs and I have blood coming out of them. My back seems to be slightly sore, but how far, I have no idea. Mom, are we gonna die?" _

"_I hope not, baby. I hope not." _

"_What about, Dad?" _

"_He's gone, Felix. It looks like he died on impact. What the hell? That driver's drunk! Here comes the Police and Ambulance, Felix. We're gonna be okay, baby. We're gonna be okay." _

Jane comes back to the present, stopped beside Norman with tears in her eyes. Norman sees this and asks, "You okay, Jane?"

Jane nods and starts sobbing, saying, "Just thinking about the day our lives changed. My life and Felix's. When he lost his Father." She looks over at Norman and adds, "You would have liked George. You would have gotten along great. He and Felix did. They did everything together. Fishing, bike riding and go-cart racing. Felix enjoyed the races the best, especially on his birthday. But, since his injury, he can't and they don't make go-carts for those paralyzed waist down."

Norman strokes his chin, rotates his eyes in a lunatic's fashion and replies, "We'll just have to see about that, my dear. We'll just have to see about that. When's his birthday?"

"Next month. But I don't think you'll get it done in time."

Norman gives her his best maniacal cackle and says, "That's because I have yet to build a go-cart! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Jane can only shake her head in amusement before she joins Norman in his laughter. Inside the hangar, Bonnie and Hirotaka exchange worried glances, both wondering if Norman and Jane had inhaled heavily on laughing gas.

At the White House, the President is reading the daily intelligence reports and sighing. He then softly asks, "Dad, how did you handle your term without going berserk? Got troops dying, fighting the good fight, hoping to keep another 9/11 from happening. Got protesters saying for us to bring the troops home and let the Iraqis sort their messes out themselves, but they aren't even done yet when it comes to their Security and Military strength. On top of that, we still have yet to find Osama 'Loony Bin' Bin Laden. He's harder to find than that Waldo character. If we weren't so concerned about innocent lives, we would dropped a big honkin' nuke on the border. If he's anywhere near there, he'd get it for sure. Same thing with his psycho friends."

He then hears a knock on the door and he replies, "Come on in." The door opens and he sees two men enter, one a young man wearing a United States Marine Corps dress uniform and the other his aide in the office. He asks, "What's going on today, Ralph?"

Ralph Loganoff chuckles and replies, "Not much today, Mr. President. Two items of business. First off, this young man here is on assignment to us as part of the Secret Service Sniper Detail. This is Private First Class Brick Flagg. He just got out of Boot Camp and his Sniper training. The other item is that you have been invited to a demonstration of new equipment."

"Very nice to meet you, PFC Flagg. I'll talk to you in detail before you report to your post. As for the other item, what new equipment?"

Ralph clears his throat and replies, "Not really sure off hand, sir. However, scuttlebutt around the House of Delegates seems to indicate it has something to do with the Middleton, Colorado area. Global Justice is going to be there, as is the Senate Subcommittee, Undersecretary Arthur Miller, the Attorney General and Police Chief Jack Mannion. Some other names, but those I've never heard about. They seem to be before my time, Mr. President."

The President chuckles and says, "Don't worry about it, Ralph. Chances are those names you don't know are before my time as well." Both men have a good laugh while Brick struggles to keep a straight face, his Marine Corps discipline coming into play. The President sees this and says, "It's all right to let it out, young man. After all, laughter is good for the soul." Brick nods and lets loose with a massive guffaw, adding to the laughter in the Oval Office.

Outside the door, Agent Will Du of Global Justice snickers as he listens to the laughter coming from the inside, with the Secret Service Agents looking at each other uneasily. Will then turns around and walks out, thinking, 'Soon. Very soon.'

Back inside the Oval Office, the three men have calmed themselves down and the President invites Brick to take a seat. At that, Ralph leaves the office, allowing the two men to chat. "So Brick, where are you from, son?"

Brick blanches slightly and recovers in time to reply, "Middleton, Colorado, sir."

The President had caught the blanch before Brick answered and asks, "Was it something I said, Brick?"

Brick nods and replies, "Yes sir. When you asked me about where I came from and called me 'son'. The 'son' portion is what bothered me the most, Mr. President."

The President nods in understanding and says, "Okay, it won't happen again. What's Middleton like?"

Brick smiles and replies, "Middleton is like no other place in the country, Mr. President. Sure, it has crime like any other town. But what sets it apart from the others is who lives there. Ron and Kim Stoppable."

The President scrunches his face in thought until he realizes who he's talking about. "Well now, it's about time for those two. I heard the news stories about them and how Ron had gotten hurt. Has he gotten any better of late?"

"Not so much, sir. But they did get married and they have three children. And they are very cute, their children are. They gave me their pictures one time. Would you care to see them?" The President nods with a smile on his face and Brick brings them out as he goes on. "As for the demonstration that Mr. Loganoff was talking about, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh, Brick, they're beautiful. What are their names? And what is the idea that you have?"

Brick smiles and says, "The little girl is Julie while the boys are Andrew and Edward. According to Ron, the only way to tell them apart is their eyes, but he couldn't go into further detail because he had to go take care of an errand. As for the idea, I think it's Street Hawk and his friends. Primarily, they operate in Middleton, but they also go all over the world. Just like Kim and Ron used to, up until Ron got hurt because of Josh Mankey."

The President then listens as Brick fills him in on the details of what Josh had done. He is even more appalled at Josh's involvement with the debacle seven months ago. "He helped in that scheme? No wonder Ron didn't care for him very much, same with Kim. If he had struck my daughters, I would have had him shot in the front lawn of the White House. What's your family like, Brick?"

Brick droops his head down and replies, "As far as I'm concerned, my family can rot for all I care. The Marine Corps is my new family, Mr. President. I'll put it to you like this, sir. My 'parents' make Hitler and his goons look like ice cream vendors. They're trash, through and through."

"That bad, huh? At least you started again with a clean slate. Seeing as I've taken up a good amount of time, I better let you report in and I have these daily reports to finish looking at. This is quite a mess."

Brick nods in understanding, stands, salutes and heads for the door when the President returns it. Before he opens it, he turns around and asks, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"For what it's worth, sir, you're doing a good job. We took a massive hit on 9/11 and you took that lemon and made lemonade war. From my viewpoint, the extremists started the war when they attacked us. Iraq is another part of that war. You had intelligence dating back a long time and ran with it. We found pre-cursory components for WMDs in the middle of the desert, only for them to come back as agricultural supplies. Here's another item for you to chew on. If I was a dictator and wanted to hide something, that's how I'd do it. Hide the stuff before it can be mixed together, because that's where that garbage comes from. I mean, if you had supplies for agricultural use, wouldn't they be better off inside the proper facilities for them, rather than the middle of the desert? That makes the most sense to me, Mr. President."

The President smiles at Brick and says, "I thank you for that, Brick. Undoubtedly, you may be onto something there, as you have wisdom beyond your years. I'm sure you think it's no big deal, but it is to me. Thank you, PFC Brick Flagg of Middleton, Colorado."

"Sir." Brick salutes again and opens the door.

As he walks out, Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice comes into the office and says, "Mr. President, there's been an incident. Ralph Loganoff has been killed! A bomb was placed in his car, tied in to his ignition and he went up with it. The bomber left a note for you."

The President accepts the note from Dr. Director and shudders as he reads it. He then asks, "Brick, you ever do bodyguard duty? I'm sure the Presidential Protection Division has an opening."

Brick comes in and replies, "No sir, I haven't. But I am open to new experiences. In some ways, I'm like Ron. He's always protected Kim to the best of his ability and often gotten hurt. He even tried out for sports, but that didn't go too well for him. So he stuck with being the Mad Dog. But that never deterred him from protecting Kim, no matter what."

"Good to hear. Dr. Director, contact the Sniper Detail and inform them that as of now, PFC Flagg has been assigned to bodyguard duty until this threat is abated." He then hands Brick the note, allowing Brick to read it.

"_This is your only warning. If you sign the Amendment, you will meet the same fate as the owner of this car. We selected a random person, yet important enough to get your attention." _

Brick growls and says, "They won't touch you, sir. I swear it."

The President and Dr. Director nod in approval at Brick's statement and add their own thoughts.

'I hope he's up to it.'

'I hope he makes it, otherwise the people of Middleton will lose a good soul.'


	6. The Investigation and the Stoppables Arr

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

The Investigation and the Stoppables Arrive

Outside the White House, Debreno and Page are investigating the explosion while Parris and Mannion are talking to the witnesses.

Page turns to Mannion and says, "Just like Danny McGregor, Chief. Wired in to the ignition, only you were the target that time. Mr. Loganoff was only an aide, so why target him?"

Debreno jumps in and replies, "According to the President before he was whisked away to a more secure location, this blast was only a warning. The only warning in fact. The note said that Mr. Loganoff was selected only because he was important enough to be targeted and yet be an average guy. I've got Forensics working on the note right now."

Mannion nods and says, "All right, keep me posted guys. If you need me, I'll be at Joe Nolan's." As the Detectives nod and walk away, Mannion turns to Parris and asks, "Do you think Team Hawk can help with the investigation, Nancy?"

"Possibly, sir. At the moment, they're waiting for two other operatives to arrive for the meeting with the Senate Subcommittee. Strangely enough, the meeting is the day after the Amendment signing. Do you think someone might try something the next day?"

"I wouldn't discount the possibility of it, Nancy. We best keep a sharp eye out on everybody, even those that the President trusts." Parris nods and smiles when she sees Debreno smiling at her, returning his smile. Mannion catches this and asks, "How's it going with Kevin?"

Dreamily, she replies, "So far, so good, sir." Parris snaps out of it and starts stammering, flushed and embarrassed by her answer. The two had been dating for three weeks and they've been getting along pretty well.

Mannion chuckles and says, "Don't worry about it too much, Nancy. As long as he's got a good heart, that's the main thing." Parris nods and blushes as she returns to her Patrol cruiser.

As she gets close, she comes across Brender who gives her a big smile and says, "Hey Nancy. This is a pretty big crowd and I think I could use a hand." He then leans in closer and asks, "Who were your friends the other night? They've got some cool gear."

"Yeah, they sure do. As for who they are, I have no idea at all. I only know their code-names. 'War Bird' and 'Ninja'. Sounds cliched, but I don't think I wanna know any more about them other than their code-names. Might be safer for all involved."

Brender reluctantly nods and asks, "Can you tell them I said thanks for helping us out that night?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." Turning her attention to the crowd, she pulls out a bullhorn and says, "This is a Police order! Clear the area, there's nothing more to see here, folks! Please, clear the area!" Slowly, the crowd starts dispersing until an anti-war protester comes up with a smart-alek remark.

"Can you tell our soldiers the same thing and have them come home? We don't belong over there!" He then walks over to Parris and quietly says, "Tell the Police Officers you work with that the President will not survive if he signs the bill." Before she can grab him, the man takes off running, causing Brender to chase after the guy.

Parris mutters to herself as she reaches for her mike, "My Mother was right when I took this job. There's never a dull moment in Police work. This is 3-Adam-12. Officer in foot pursuit of threat suspect. May have had something to do with the 187 at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. 3-Adam-15 is Officer in pursuit."

"10-4, 3-Adam-12. All available units in vicinity of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, foot pursuit by 3-Adam-15 of threat suspect, possibly 187 suspect. 3-Adam-12, what was the description?"

"About 6'4", goatee, Mid-Eastern in appearance, no detectable accent. Advise all units suspect may be armed and dangerous. I'm initiating vehicular pursuit of suspect now."

"10-4, 3-Adam-12. All responding units, suspect is 6'4", goatee, Mid-Eastern in appearance with no detectable accent. Possibly armed and dangerous. 3-Adam-12 is in vehicular pursuit."

At that, Nancy gets into the Patrol cruiser and listens for Brender's voice. She is then relieved to hear him speak. "3-Adam-15, suspect is down. I repeat, the suspect is down. Need a Coroner's wagon at my location. I'm five blocks west of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Shots had been fired, but I am intact. Suspect committed suicide before I caught up to him."

"10-4, 3-Adam-15. Shots fired, suspect is down, requesting Coroner's wagon. 3-Adam-15's location is five blocks west of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. 3-Adam-15 is intact."

"3-Adam-12, I'm responding."

"3-Adam-10 responding."

"5-Delta-2 responding." Debreno's voice came through loud and clear over the speaker on the radio. Shortly, the area is teaming with Detectives and Officers trying to contain the scene. In short order, the News crews arrive and swarm the area.

On a rooftop, two blocks east of the scene, a figure watches as the corpse is loaded into the Coroner's wagon and nods in approval, saying, "Phase one is complete. Next up is phase two."

Later that night, Kim and Ron arrive in their Expedition, with Ron behind the wheel and Kim playing with the triplets as much as she can. When the children are sleeping soundly, Kim turns to Ron and smiles maternally. She reaches over and takes his hand into hers, squeezing softly, exchanging their affection towards each other with him.

Ron smiles and says, "We should have another."

Kim smiles back and replies, "I'm ready. But let's just try for one child this time, Ron. Maybe a girl so Julie wouldn't feel left out in life." She then giggles and says, "I remember when I was most proud of you. It was after we switched our minds with each other. You dealt with it the only way possible, freaking out. But you managed to adapt for the most part."

Ron chuckles and adds, "Let's not forget how you used my body to win Middleton the competition that night. Even Bonnie was in shock. Just between you and me, though. I never thought that my body would be able to do that."

"Me neither, sweetie. Me neither. But I enjoyed the look your face when you were running on top of that equipment trying to get away from Drakken's goons."

"Oh, don't remind me. But I hope you enjoyed the view, as much as I enjoy viewing you in all your glory." Ron waggles his eyebrows to emphasize his point as Kim blushes massively.

She then giggles and says, "If that problem hadn't cleared up, I wouldn't be here right now, because you could have blushed me into non-existence just now." She leans over, kisses him and adds, "Since it's not happening anymore, you can make me blush as much as you like."

Shortly, the young couple arrive at the 'safe house' and Ron toots the horn. When the door's open, Ron drives the Expedition into the hangar and kills the engine.


	7. Arrival and Memory Sharing

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Arrival and Memory Sharing

Upon their arrival at the hangar, Norman brings out the rations that he had stored aboard Sky Base. As the couples heat their meals, Norman looks over at Kim and Ron. Painfully curious, he asks, "Just out of curiosity, just how did you two get together anyways?"

Ron grins and replies, "It happened three months after an incident involving Professor Bortel and his Moodulator chips. These chips caused the wearer to experience heightened emotions. Basically Kim got one on the back of her neck while Sheila got one on her neck as well. Needless to say, things got pretty hairy from that point on."

Norman asks, "How so?" Giggling, Kim explains all the moods that she had went through as a result of that chip. When she's done, Norman cringes as he says, "Thank goodness those didn't exist when Jesse was alive."

Bonnie sighs as she says, "My Mom mentioned Jesse Mach once, after he had died. It wasn't until after he died that she realized he was Street Hawk. She was writing a book that would expose the true party behind a murder. Needless to say, it garnered her Press attention and also the killers' attention as well. Jesse saved her life several times and helped her reveal the actual killers. My Mom still regrets making that announcement that she would reveal Street Hawk's identity. When she heard who it was, she was amazed and saddened at the same time. At the same time, she started getting death threats from those that survived their encounters with Street Hawk. So she had no other recourse than to testify against them and went right into Witness Protection."

Ron nods and says, "That must have been hard for her, knowing what she knew after what had happened." Curious, Ron then asks, "Norman, just when did Jesse die anyway?"

Norman sighs and replies, "It happened a month after Street Hawk helped a Citizen's Group take back their neighborhood. Wade's parents were among the residents there. They in turn helped him stop a group of robbers stealing gold bars. Here's the kicker. At the same time it was going on, Command Center's computers were down because the phone company had to do repairs due to flood damage."

Kim jumps in and says, "That's why you put the extra Hyperthrust controls in Sky Base, just in case the current Command Center was to have the same thing happen." Norman, amazed at Kim's intuition, merely nods and turns to Ron, seeing an impressed grin on the young man's face.

Norman then says, "You've got yourself a good wife, Ron. Brains, beauty and brawn. Yet, back to my question. Just what brought you two together?"

Bonnie replies, "I can answer that, Norman. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Remember when James Murphy came to Kim and Ron's wedding? Well, he was the one that they helped when they discovered their feelings for each other. Of course, Josh Mankey wasn't happy about that one bit." Remembering an item, she then asks, "What happened the day you took a tumble down the steps, Kim? Looked like a portal opened on your stomach."

Kim sighs and says, "I was hoping you didn't notice it. Ron and I had just got done eating at Bueno Nacho where Ron was once again doing another Mankey-monkey conspiracy. As we left Bueno Nacho, Drakken sprayed me with pollen, intent on making me blush myself out of existence." Kim then reaches over and takes Ron's hand, saying, "This prompted Ron to journey to the jungle in order to find the plant to reverse the effects."

Ron jumps in and continues, "While the Wade-bot, Rufus and I were in the jungle, Kim had gotten a date invitation from Monkey boy. She was so sure that nothing would embarrass her, she readily accepted. Then came the embarrassment ninjas."

Hirotaka, not much for showing emotions, suddenly burst out laughing, saying between breaths and laughter, "Now I've heard everything! Embarrassment ninjas? I've heard of those guys. They use the most bizarre methods to humiliate their targets. What did they use?"

Kim chuckles as she replies, "I'm not sure what they called most of them, but one of them I remember quite well. The 'pimple punch'. Thankfully enough, Ron was able to return and saved me in the nick of time. Of course, it didn't help matters that the tweebs got in on the act."

Suddenly, the hangar is filled with the sound of crying babies. Bonnie sighs and softly says, "Hang on, babies. Mommy's coming." She then gets up, kisses Hirotaka on his head and walks toward the makeshift nursery that the children of both families are at. Upon arrival in the nursery, Bonnie sees Ron squirming around, his fists in the air.

Bonnie softly giggles and asks, "Is Mommy's little Ronnie-kins hungry? Come here to me, my precious." She does a quick check and finds that he is hungry. Bonnie softly giggles as she takes a seat on a crate and nurses Ron. As he suckles, she decides to tell him about his namesake.

"Ron, the guy you're named after is the most decent, caring guy I've come to know. There's not a whole lot of nice guys out there. Or nice girls either. But know this. Ron once defeated Mommy, yes he did. He won a talent show, even though Mommy thought she'd win. There were some times that Mommy was really worried about him. She actually cringed when he bashed his head on cinder blocks, intending to break them. Sure enough, he did. It also knocked him out, so Mommy had to wrap his head without anyone knowing about it."

She then hears Kim giggling behind her and blushes, knowing she's been found out.

She then asks, "How long have you been standing there, K?"

Kim chuckles as she walks over and replies, "Long enough, B. I thought you were disappointed, though."

"I was, for a time. Then I felt immense pride toward Ron. He'd go to any length to ensure success, wouldn't he? Including very absurd lengths."

Kim nods and softly says, "I don't know what I'd do without him. He's always been in my corner and my shadow, preferring to stay unknown. When he came across remote popularity, he gained some respect, only for it to go all fouled up."

Bonnie nods and says, "I know what you mean, Kim. In fact, when Ron had full run of the cafeteria, I even tried some of his dishes, just out of curiosity. Surprisingly enough, they were a lot better than that slop. I think the cafeteria lady was a bona fide psycho, feeding us that goop. Matter of fact, given the choice between that and garbage, I'd choose the garbage. Of course, compared to garbage, Ron's cooking is the best. You're so lucky."

Kim smiles as Bonnie gets up, puts Ron back into the crib, walks over and hugs Kim, with Kim returning the hug. Bonnie then sniffles and says, "I'm glad we finally got to be friends, Kim."

Kim chuckles and sniffles as she replies, "Right back at you, Bon-Bon." At that, both girls exchange a giggle and head back out into the living area of the hangar. When they get there, they find Ron telling Norman and the others about Wade's holo-projector that was used when he went up against Monkey Fist for the first time.

"Next thing I know, Kim's cousin Larry appears and tells me I should become the thing I fear the most. So I run down to the chamber and I get struck by the Mystical Monkey Power, as does Rufus. It was after the idols were destroyed that Fiske was defeated."

Hirotaka nods in agreement and says, "Because of that, you were selected by Master Sensei to attend Yamanouchi."

Kim chuckles as she sits down and says, "I kinda pity Anime Guy. I remember he was so sure to go, that he actually got up before Barkin even made his announcement. Just like I remember a certain brunette that wanted to make the exchange permanent."

Bonnie blushes in embarrassment and says, "If I'd known the whole deal, I wouldn't have said that." To her surprise, instead of angry scowls, she sees them smiling and then they burst into laughter, relieving her tension. She chuckles mildly and adds, "Besides, it was before my make-over."

Jane asks, "When was that? Around the time Kim and Ron got together?"

Bonnie nods and replies, "Ever since that day, I've felt a lot better about myself and those around me." She then gets up and goes to Ron's side, saying, "Kim, I'm gonna hug and kiss your husband on the cheek. And you know what? Not a darn thing you can do about it." Kim giggles as Bonnie does so. When she gets done, Bonnie says, "Thanks for chewing me out that day, Ron."

Ron nods and says, "You're welcome, Bon-Bon." Scrunching his face in thought, he remembers something and asks, "Kim, remember when we got those weird headaches on our way home from school?"

"Oh yeah. I even remember you saying something about hating meatcakes. Do you still hate them?"

Ron nods and says, "Along with lamb and cabbage stew, though I don't know why."

Bonnie chuckles and adds, "The same thing happened to me. It was only for an instant, but I saw myself wearing a suit that looked just like Shego's and I was being taken down by naked mole rats. Total weirdness." She then cringes at sharing that particular memory.

Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket and scampers onto Bonnie's shoulder. She chuckles and says, "One naked mole rat on my shoulder, no problem. But a whole bunch of them? No way, guys. Way too freaky for me." She ponders some more and says, "I even recall a couple of troublemakers that looked just like you. They were wearing jumpsuits as well."

Kim and Ron both shudder at it. Kim then says, "All this nonsense has me thinking of Norway. Let's change the subject. All in favor?" All members of the team have their hands raised, with Rufus having his paw up. Kim nods and says, "It's agreed. Norman, will the Committee require us to reveal our identities to them? And possibly the world?"

"No, I don't think so, Kim. Then again, this is a Senate Subcommittee we're appearing in front of. So you can never tell with those guys. The worst they can do is either terminate the project or turn it over to an uptight group that doesn't use instincts or the occasional lunacy as their weapons or inspiration."

Hirotaka then says, "Let us then hope that they at least allow the project to continue. With us at the helm. Who knows? We may make good trainers if your dream comes true, Norman-san." The others nod in agreement and Norman smiles and sniffles.

He then says, "There's one guy that would have enjoyed this trip. Jesse. He should be here with us."

Ron grins and says, "In a way, he is. He is inside us, your vehicles and always in your heart, Norman. As long as you remember that, there's no sitch that cannot be survived."

At that, they are all blown away. Kim's eyebrow twitches, Norman chuckles while Jane laughs. Bonnie sputters as Hirotaka starts shaking in his seat from laughing on the inside as Rufus scampers over to Kim.

Kim then asks, "Where did that come from?"

Ron replies, "No idea, KP. But it sounded cool and true. Didn't it?" At that the whole crew starts laughing and they laugh even harder when Ron says, "Boo-yah!" The rest of the night, they alternate shifts of Guard duty and diaper duty, allowing the others to get some rest.


	8. Next Morning and Meetings

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Next Morning and Meetings

The next morning, the hangar is bustling with activity. Kim and Ron are switching out the lethal ordnance from Sand Hawk and replacing it with tranquilizer rounds while Bonnie and Hirotaka are cleaning the War Bird helicopter. Bonnie buffs the surfaces while Hirotaka waxes them. Norman and Jane are performing systems checks on Sky Base's computer systems, knowing that chances are high that the Subcommittee will require a demonstration of the vehicles' capabilities.

Ron wheels the loading mechanism over to Sand Hawk's side and Kim makes the necessary connections to the weapons' magazines. When she's done, she nods at Ron for him to start the loading. In the past month, they had become adept at loading and changing the ammunition on the vehicles. When the guns' magazines are loaded, Kim unhooks the ammunition shuttle from the loader and reconnects the shuttle from the magazine to the weapons themselves.

When she's done, she leaps down from the gun emplacement, kisses Ron passionately and says, "Now that was spankin', Ron!" Ron can only chuckle as he holds Kim in his arms, stroking her soft, red and flippy hair.

Bonnie looks over at the couple and nods in approval, knowing that they had gone through a lot together. She then steps back to examine the surface of her current position, the rear storage compartment. She smiles her barracuda smile at her reflection, saying, "If I were to touch it, it would probably feel like baby skin." She then makes a startling realization. The helicopter was an extension of herself, her 'baby'. Just like the cycle was Norman's 'baby'.

She walks over to Hirotaka and says, "Let's polish Street Hawk, honey. I want it to look good for it's inspection." Hirotaka nods as Bonnie goes over to tell Ron the idea. He then grins as Ron takes the cloth from Bonnie and sees Bonnie's smirk as she walks back. When she gets to him, she says, "Ron wants to do it. Then again, can't really say I blame him. After all, that cycle's the actual reason we're all here. It brought us all closer together." At that, the couple turns around and see Kim and Ron heading for Rolling Base and open the back doors.

As Kim brings down the ramp, Ron goes into the front of the van, intent on wheeling the cycle out into the hangar. When the cycle is out on the hangar floor, the young couple then set to work. As Ron waxes the cycle, Kim decides to check on the triplets and finds them walking around on their own.

"Ron! Come quick! The kids are moving on their own and on their feet!" At that, the whole team scrambles to the nursery area, with Ron wrapping his arms around Kim and putting his head on her shoulder. They then sigh a contented sigh, pleased with their children's accomplishments.

Bonnie snickers as she watches Julie do a twirl, saying, "I wonder who she got that from." Her snicker goes to a full laugh as Kim blushes with pride, a pleased smile on her face. Their reverie is then interrupted when they hear two voices coming through the hangar.

"Mr. Tuttle! Detectives Page and Debreno here! We're here to escort you and your team to the Senate!"

"Mr. Tuttle! Team Hawk! Are you about?"

Norman goes back out and says, "I'm Norman Tuttle. Could you guys please wait for us outside? My team has to get suited up still. Two of the members on the team were watching their children walking around."

The men nod and one replies, "Understandable, Mr. Tuttle. I'm Temple Page and this is Kevin Debreno. Chief Mannion briefed us a couple of days ago. He told us where you and your team were holed up."

Debreno walks over to Sand Hawk and says, "Now this would be hell on a beach. No way! Is this Nordoc NATO armor? How thick is it?"

Norman chuckles and replies, "One inch. I'm amazed you know your armor, Detective Debreno. The War Bird helicopter has the same kind of armor. Sand Hawk took quite a pummeling some time back. Basically had to re-armor the whole thing. As long as you don't come across a Vulcan Gatling cannon, you're good to go."

He can then see figurative horns coming out of Debreno's head and thinks, 'Oh no. I've seen that kind of look before. It's the kind of look that Kim gets when she's about to do something very wild. Just like at Yamanouchi.'

He then hears the question he's been dreading hearing. "Would it be all right if Page and I took it for a spin? Just on the tarmac would be enough."

Norman chuckles meekly and replies, "I'll have to speak with the vehicle's primary operator. If she agrees, I'll have to deactivate the weapons system on there before it leaves the hangar."

Debreno nods and Norman goes back to the nursery. He then fills in Kim. She then says, "Tell them I'll be right out, Norman. I'll tell them personally." Norman nods and returns to the Detectives. When Norman's out of earshot, she softly muses, "I wonder what it would be like to put an ejectable seat on there." At that, she suits up, not putting the holster on.

Page and Debreno see an armor-suited figure wearing a helmet approach them and hear a distorted female voice. "So, you wanna take my pride on a joyride, huh? No big problem. Just watch the throttle. It tends to stick at times." At that, Norman proceeds to deactivate the dune buggy's weapons while the figure hands the Detectives crash helmets, saying, "Just in case."

Page replies, "Thank you, ma'am. Kevin will treat your ride right. I promise you that." Debreno nods his agreement as the Detectives make their way to the dune buggy and have a seat. The engine then starts and Debreno burns rubber out onto the tarmac, speeding along the runway and going into the lawns, jumping off and onto the runways, testing the vehicle's capacity for punishment.

With every jolt the vehicle takes, Kim can't help but wince behind the visor. She then starts getting worried when the vehicle starts making a beeline for her. At the last minute, the buggy comes to a sliding halt right in front of her, sliding sideways allowing her to see Debreno's smiling face.

Debreno then remarks, "I don't know about Page, ma'am. But I had a good time. We could certainly use something like this on the force."

Kim chuckles and replies, "If all goes well, it might just happen." Debreno nods in understanding as the figure leads him back into the hangar, allowing the rest of the team to see how bad it was. Once Debreno and Page had dismounted, Norman introduces them.

"Starting off is Street Hawk, his wife Sand Hawk. Right here is War Bird and her husband Ninja. This is my wife, Jane." He then shows the Detectives the other vehicles, stating, "In the beginning, it was one man, one vehicle. But now times have changed. So now there's five vehicles. Street Hawk, the motorcycle; Sand Hawk, the dune buggy; War Bird, the helicopter; Sky Base, our air transport and Rolling Base, our ground transport. Altogether, this is one team that cannot be beat. You'd be hard pressed to find a team that's more like a family of sorts other than this one."

Street Hawk steps forward and says, "You'll be able to examine Sky Base closely when we get to the Senate building. Norman will be able to show you and the members of the Subcommittee the vehicles in further detail. After all, it wouldn't do for us to be late." Page nods in agreement as he and Debreno walk out of the hangar, both still fully ecstatic from their joyride.

At that, the members of Team Hawk mount up on the vehicles and proceed in parade fashion right behind the Detective's unit. War Bird and Sky Base take off, ensuring aerial security for the route. As the vehicles proceed, people stop what they're doing and wave at the vehicles as they drive by, the drivers waving right back. Shortly, squad cars join the procession, giving the team a full escort.

However, there is always the presence of nuts in the city that doesn't like the team. "Why are you being congratulated? You didn't do anything special!" At that, Kim has a strong temptation to stop and aim the gatling guns at the hecklers, but chooses not to. After all, it wouldn't look good for her to tranq a whole crowd just because of a few bad apples. So she just gives them the finger and drives on.

At that point, inside the White House, Brick awakens to hear birds chirping outside. He then smiles as he gets out of bed and gets dressed. The President had seen to it that he had gotten a suitable suit for his bodyguard duty as well as the proper equipment to do his job with.

Brick thinks about the events of the previous evening. Upon learning of Ralph's death, the President had been whisked to safety by Brick and carried onto Marine One. Five hours later, they returned to the White House after getting the all clear from the Secret Service. Brick had felt embarrassed from his treating the President like a football, but the President merely laughed and told him not to let it get him down. He even went as far to say that he had fun being carried like a football. He was just thankful that he wasn't spiked upon reaching the endzone.

When Brick finishes dressing, he looks at a picture of Monique and says, "I'm sure you'll be proud of me, Mon. I know I am. I'm finally getting a fresh start in life. I just hope life is being good to you too." He then sighs and adds, "I miss you so much, more than I miss Middleton." He nods at the picture and exits the room, making his way to the Oval Office. Upon arrival, he's allowed inside when he makes a startling discovery.

"Brick Flagg, is that really you?" Zita's eyes bugged out when she saw the former jock. "Justine, look who it is."

Justine sniffs and says, "I certainly never expected him here. Then again, he probably didn't expect us to be here as well." She then smiles and adds, "It is good to see you again. How're Kim and the others doing? Haven't seen them since that debacle with the vortex."

Brick chuckles and replies, "She and the others are doing fine, Justine. She and Ron are married now and they have children. Bonnie got married as did Felix and Tara. As far as I know, Monique's doing all right." At that, the President and the former classmates chitchat amongst themselves.

Ten minutes later, Zita's watch beeps and she says, "Just about time for the signing, Mr. President." The president nods and gets up from his desk. Little do they realize that this will be the start of a very screwball week.

Meanwhile, the procession reaches the Senate building and the vehicles come to a stop while the plane and helicopter land and the lawn parallel to the building. One contingent of Officers go to guard the ground vehicles while another goes to the air vehicles and take up positions, all armed with AR-15 rifles.

Street Hawk looks at Norman and says, "Looks like Chief Mannion's been very busy since last night. Any idea what caused this kind of security block?"

Mannion then walks up and says, "Last night, an Advisor and an old friend of the President's was killed in a bomb blast. A suspect made a threat and was chased away, only to kill himself to avoid being arrested by the Officer." He sweeps his arm to the door and asks, "Shall we?"

The others nod in agreement and start filing into the door, double file seeing the need for proper protocol. It was then that Norman sees the face of the one most responsible for the project. Director William Kirby of the Justice Department smiles when he sees Norman and his team together.

He then says, "This meeting will now come to order. On the agenda for today is SH-126, code-named 'Operation Street Hawk'. Present are Norman Tuttle and his team, along with his wife, Jane Renton-Tuttle, Chief of Police Jack Mannion, Undersecretary Arthur Miller, Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice and Director William Kirby of the Justice Department. Does anyone have any opening remarks before we begin?"

Dr. Director replies, "I do." She then turns to the team and says, "I may not be very supportive of the project in question. However, it did save my life along with that of Joe Morgan with the Canadian Intelligence Department. So you can at least count on two plus marks from me."

Undersecretary Miller says, "I have something to add to that remark. While the notes on the team is impressive, we must have more information based on the team's qualifications. So what I propose is a demonstration of the team's prowess under less than ideal conditions."

Director Kirby looks incredulously at Undersecretary Miller and says, "Point of order, Mr. Undersecretary. It's way too soon to suggest such a thing. This is just the preliminaries. Our main focus for today is the team and the vehicles themselves. Tomorrow, we examine the field notes that Mr. Tuttle had forwarded to us. Then, if the team is up to it, the demonstration. Is that agreeable to everyone involved?" Upon getting nods from the remaining panel, save for one dissent, he goes on.

"At this time, I would like the recording of this meeting stopped for security reasons given that the members of the team have children of their own. Is that correct, Mr. Tuttle?"

"Yes, sir. That is correct. If anyone was to get hold of this information, it could endanger my team and their families along with their children." He then leans forward with fire in his eyes, adding, "If anyone threatens them in any fashion, it will bring us great pleasure to stop any plots that arise. By any means necessary and un-necessary."

Director Kirby nods and replies, "Duly noted." He then stops the recording, not knowing that a member of the panel has a tape recorder running still. He then says, "You may begin with identifying yourselves. In doing so, you are receiving the recognition you deserve for doing a very good job on the project."

The team looks at each other and nod silently with each other. One by one, they stand, remove their helmets and properly identify themselves.

"Ron Stoppable, Street Hawk."

"Kim Possible-Stoppable, Sand Hawk."

"Bonnie Rockwaller, War Bird."

"Hirotaka Yamanatoka/Rockwaller, Ninja."

Director Kirby smiles at the team and says, "You have the gratitude of the nation and the human race in general. Kim and Ron, I congratulate you on your relationship. It must not be easy fighting crime all the time as your alter-egos."

Kim smiles and replies, "No big, Director Kirby."

Dr. Director then chuckles and says, "Actually, Kimberly, it is big. I brought some files you may be interested in seeing." As she passes them to Mannion, she adds, "Your acts have inspired those around the world to improve their communities, little by little. So while you say it's 'no big', to those people, you give them hope when there's not much else for them."

The team's jaws drop upon reading the files. _'Crime rate in United Kingdom brought down by shadowy groups.' 'Terror groups running in fear from masked marauders.' 'Dictators and their armies demolished and weapons of mass destruction found.' _

Dr. Director then says, "As you can see, GJ does have an effective tool. It may not be official, but an effective tool nonetheless. That's another mark in your favor." At that, the team smiles, not knowing that their names and voices had been recorded.


	9. Amendment Signing and Vehicle Inspection

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Amendment Signing and Vehicle Inspection

Inside the Presidential Limousine, Brick, Zita and Justine were catching up when Zita sees a peculiar sight.

"Mr. President, I see a helicopter, a jet, a dune buggy, a motorcycle and a van over at the Senate building. Any idea what's going on?"

The President replies, "That would have to be Team Hawk meeting with the Senate Subcommittee. From my understanding, there's to be a demonstration. I'm sure get some kind of notice. Quite frankly, I'd like to see what all they can do."

Brick nods and says, "So would I, Mr. President. So would I.." Justine and Zita nod their agreement as well.

This prompts the President to chuckle and say, "In any case, it's bound to be quite an experience we won't ever forget." Little do they realize just how true that statement would be.

A short time later, they arrive at the signing ceremony, flashbulbs going off all around them. Brick maintains a close proximity to the President as much as he can. Upon reaching the desk and seating himself with Justine and Zita by his side, he starts his speech.

"My fellow Americans, this not a happy day for me. As much as I appreciate Justice, I had hoped this day would never come. But ever since 9/11 happened, we're constantly reminded that there are people out there that hate our nation, our way of life and ultimately us. What happened on 9/11 was essentially a hate crime. To prevent such another horrible act by sadistic individuals, I'm signing this Amendment to signify that any non-American that kills an American based on nationality will be harshly punished in accordance with the Special Circumstances Statute." That said, the President signs the Amendment, both with a heavy heart and a sense of hope that it will never be needed.

At the Senate building, the team has put their helmets back on and are now walking back outside. Once they get outside, the noise is so loud that they cannot hear the tape recorder click off. They each head for their respective vehicles, with Ninja walking with War Bird toward the helicopter. Norman opens the back door and guides the Subcommittee around the massive aircraft.

"Over here is our spare Control Module. Basically, this makes Sky Base a mobile Command Center. It's tied in with the motorcycle's systems and is a backup Control Module should the unthinkable happen. Like Command Center being either destroyed or darked out. I believe that's in my notes, Director Kirby."

"That it is, Norman. Please proceed."

Norman nods and goes on. "Over here is our armory. We have just about any kind of ordnance we may require for field operations. Mainly comprises of small arms like pistols, rifles and shotguns. It also has bulletproof vests for non-operatives in case they want to see some action. Below us is the storage for ammunition for the gatling guns on Sand Hawk and War Bird. Right now, the cannons on both vehicles are loaded with tranq rounds. The only vehicle with a potentially lethal weapon is Street Hawk. And it's the phase-particle beam. Luckily, though, the power level is adjustable. However, in one case, the lowest setting turned out to be fatal for one enemy. Gill, the mutated fish-boy. Needless to say, it wasn't a pleasant experience for Ron."

Mannion chuckles and says, "I don't doubt that one bit. Shall we move on to the other vehicles?" The others, including Norman, nod and exit the plane. They examine War Bird, make some notes and nod at Bonnie and Hirotaka in approval. They then proceed onto Rolling Base and Sand Hawk, leaving Street Hawk for last.

As Undersecretary Miller examines the cycle, a small item falls out of his pocket. Not moving his head, Ron looks at the item and sees a tape recorder on the ground. He then mentally shrugs it off, thinking nothing of it. The Undersecretary then sees the recorder, smiles nervously and picks it up. At this, Ron gets a closer look at the contents. A cassette, partially used.

He then gives Norman a slight wave and, in a quiet voice, says, "Norman, I think the Undersecretary may have recorded our names onto the tape recorder."

Norman nods his understanding and says, "Undersecretary Miller, would you please play the recording on the cassette? Just for my team's peace of mind."

Sweat beading on his forehead, Undersecretary Miller nervously backs away from Norman, saying, "This is absurd! Why would I have a tape recorder?"

Mannion replies, "I don't exactly know, Mr. Undersecretary, but I am curious as well."

Miller looks at Director Kirby and says, "Please, I've done nothing wrong."

Kirby shakes his head and says, "Only one way to prove it. Rewind and play the tape, Mr. Undersecretary. Pray that it does not contain the team's identities. If it does, you're in R-triple D."

Dr. Director asks, "What's that?"

"Real Deep Doo-Doo."

Swallowing hard, Miller rewinds the cassette and starts the playback. The team and all involved are angered when they hear their names coming from the recorder's speaker.

Norman yells in anger and slams Miller against Rolling Base, screaming, "Who told you to do it? Who frickin' told you? Talk, you jackass!"

Swallowing hard again, Miller says, "It was an Agent of GJ. An Agent named..." Suddenly, a shot rings out and nails Miller right in the chest. Ron and the others bring out their handguns and sweep the area while covering Norman and Jane. Mannion checks Miller's pulse, but finds none. Undersecretary Arthur Miller had just been killed.

Norman then starts shaking, saying, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have done it like that."

He is then startled by a slug from Jane, saying, "Don't talk like that, Norman! It wasn't your fault! There was no way you could have known what was going to happen! He knew what he was in for when he recorded the meeting. More than likely, whoever killed him had intended to do so right from the start."

He then sees the others nod in agreement and returns the nod, not quite feeling better, but reassured nonetheless. At that point, the Coroner arrives to pick up the Undersecretary's corpse. Not a single word is spoken until the Coroner's wagon is gone.

Two blocks away, a Global Justice Agent puts his binoculars down and says, "Phase 2 complete. Now for Phase 3." At that, the Agent packs up the sniper rifle and leaves the rooftop knowing that sooner or later, the Police will have figured out where the shot had come from.


	10. Comstat Room and Satellite Observation

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Comstat Room and Satellite Observation

One hour later, Team Hawk is inside D.C. Police Headquarters headed for the Comstat Room. Mannion remarks, "Our Comstat is the closest we have to your Control Module, Mr. Tuttle. We can track crime statistics, do analysis of crimes that happen and even the occasional satellite sweeps."

Norman nods and replies, "I'm sure it'll be impressive nonetheless." When they get inside the room, Norman's jaw drops wide open and he says, "Holy crack! This is beautiful! Five LCD screens, multiple servers, fifteen CPUs. I've gone to computer heaven!" Norman turns to Mannion and says, "I'd like to meet the genius behind this system."

Mannion shakes his head and replies, "I'm afraid it won't be possible. The genius behind the system has passed away. She's been gone for about two years now. But, I'm sure she would have enjoyed meeting you and Team Hawk, Mr. Tuttle."

Norman nods and asks, "What was her name?"

"Ella Mae Farmer. She was a civilian asset, but she was also the heart and soul of the Department. I asked her if she could design the system. Sure enough, she did. This is her baby."

Norman nods and says, "Le's get to the matter at hand. Finding out who shot Undersecretary Miller and why." Mannion nods in agreement and has the technician bring the scene up on screen.

Debreno comes in and says, "Got the report back from ballistics. The round that killed the Undersecretary was .308 caliber. Looks like someone skilled in sniping had done it. Based on the trajectory, the shot came from two blocks away. That's a radius of about one mile."

Sand Hawk looks over at Norman and says, "I'll be right back, Norman. Gotta make a call right quick." Norman nods and Sand Hawk exits the room. Behind the visor, Kim is frowning. She quickly goes to the ladies restroom and brings out her Kimmunicator. "Wade."

Wade pops up on the screen and asks, "How's D.C., Kim?"

Kim chuckles and replies, "Going good so far, Wade. Considering. Two things. First off, how are the children doing?"

Wade grins and brings up the feed from the Wade-bot 2.0. Kim's face beams with pride when she sees all five children asleep inside the nursery, with Rufus watching over them. The Wade-bot had arrived early in the morning before Page and Debreno even arrived.

Kim nods softly and asks, "Can you still access the satellites over D.C.? We had an incident involving a sniper and the Undersecretary."

Wade nods and replies, "I know. It was all over the news. I figured that you'd want to investigate it, so I did some legwork. Where shall I send my findings?"

Kim grins and replies, "The Comstat."

Wade sputters and says, "The Comstat? The most secure computer on the planet?" He then grins and says, "Let me at it!" The screen winks off and Kim puts the Kimmunicator back into her suit and puts her helmet back on. She then leaves the restroom, not seeing a shadowy form against a wall.

Parris, however, sees the form and pulls out her weapon, saying, "You're either observing her, or you're a pervert. Which is it?"

The form turns around and says, "I'm Agent Will Du of Global Justice. I've been trying to learn the identities of Team Hawk for some time now. When I saw Sand Hawk coming out, I figured this will be my chance to find out who they are."

Parris holsters her weapon and says, "Not today, Agent Du. Right now, they are considered to be dignitaries because they are here on Official business for the Government. So consider this fair warning. Back off, or you'll find yourself wearing handcuffs for interfering with government business. And it won't even matter if you're with Global Justice, either. Is that understood?"

Will nods and replies, "Understood, Officer." He then walks away, thinking, 'She thinks she's all that, but she isn't. She's far too much like Kimberly, that's for sure. Maybe they're related.' He muses and says out loud, "Nah."

Parris watches Will walk away and thinks, 'What a jerky creep! He must a massive stick up his butt. So darn rigid.' "Ugh, people like that, I can't stand, at all." She then hurries after Sand Hawk and says, "Ma'am, I know we never met before, but I'd like to thank you for all the hard work you go through."

Sand Hawk turns around and replies, "Thank you, Officer Parris. It's nice when freelancers and Official members in the Law Enforcement community can actually get along."

Parris nods and says, "Let's go to Comstat. Your friends are bound to be worried about you by now."

Sand Hawk nods in agreement and the two ladies make their way to Comstat. When they get there, they hear Mannion's voice.

"Where is it coming from? All these satellite images are from the NSA satellite. We don't even have access to it!"

Norman replies, "Only one guy I can think of, but he's very elusive." Director Kirby and Dr. Director try to contain their laughter along with Norman and Team Hawk, but can't hold it any longer.

Suddenly, they see Wade's face pop up and Wade cheerily says, "Hello, Chief Mannion. If you like, I can help you improve your security. Those firewalls were child's play." Mannion is about to retort when he sees a figure on a rooftop.

He then says, "Superimpose the CGI onto the satellite footage." He then smiles and says, "My boy, you may either find yourself as a consultant or behind bars. It's up to the Attorney General. But if I had any say in it, I'd prefer the former."

On the screen is a Global Justice sniper firing the fatal shot. Mannion then asks, "Any chance of identification of the suspect?"

Wade nods and replies, "Let me try something here. I'm checking for any reflective surfaces here. Here we go, the rifle barrel. See how glossy and shiny it is? That indicates extreme arrogance on the part of the sniper. Problem is, not a whole lot of detail though. Sorry."

Mannion nods and says, "Don't worry about it. You've done all you can. Thank you, young man." Wade nods and blinks off. Mannion then says, "Somehow, I get the feeling this won't be the last I see of him."

Director Kirby turns to Dr. Director and says, "Betty, I'd like you to check all your files regarding GJ Agents trained in sniping and highly arrogant." Dr. Director nods in agreement and leaves the room.

He then turns to Norman and says, "Norman, it's been a long day. Why don't you and your team get some rest. If it goes well tomorrow, you may be doing a demonstration the same day." Norman nods and yawns at the same time.

At that, the team heads back out to the vehicles and head for the air field, with a partial escort. Upon reaching the perimeter, the units squawk off and return to the city. Sky Base and War Bird touch down and head into the hangar with directions from Kim and Ron. When all engines are still, all three couples go to the nursery to check on the children.

Ron smiles and snuggles with Kim as they watch their three while Bonnie wraps her arms around Hirotaka watching their twins. Jane smiles at Norman and says, "I can just picture our child playing with their children. I think they'd make good friends, don't you."

Norman nods and softly replies, "Hopefully they won't be as hostile to each other as their parents were. Particularly Kim and Bonnie before Bonnie's make-over." Jane giggles softly as they watch the two young couples holding their children, who had just awakened hungry.


	11. Field Notes and Demonstration

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Field Notes and Demonstration

The next morning, they are back in the Senate building, this time with a group of unexpected guests. They had barely taken their seats when "Hail to the Chief" starts playing. Startled, they turn around and see the President, Brick, Zita and Justine enter the chamber.

The President then says, "Don't mind me. Just thought I'd come on in and listen to the field notes. I'm really quite intrigued by what Team Hawk has done."

Zita thinks, 'That's not all he wants to check out. He wants a ringside seat to the demonstration if it happens today.'

To her surprise, Director Kirby says, "If you would be so bold, Mr. President, I would like you to join our panel."

The President smiles and replies, "I'd be honored." Once he's taken his seat, he asks, "What'd I miss yesterday?"

Dr. Director replies, "You missed the introduction of Team Hawk's members, inspection of their equipment and Undersecretary Miller's death. Other than that, not much."

"Very well, then. Let's proceed with the field notes." Upon reading the first set of field notes, the President incredulously asks, "You mean you expect us to believe that you did a mid-air back-flip over a van on the motorcycle? How was that possible?"

Street Hawk replies, "I had the cycle at an angle of 45 degrees, at which time I engaged the vertical lift system and jammed on the air foils. My predecessor was most responsible for that feat twenty years ago. I merely repeated it after Mr. Tuttle told me how to do it."

The President nods and remarks, "Impressive." He then goes on to the next set of notes and his jaw drops at what he reads. "The cycle actually ran across the water? That must have been something."

Sand Hawk replies, "It was, Mr. President. It was." Not pressing for details, the President goes through the other sets of field notes when he sees something disturbing.

"Mr. Tuttle, I'm sure you're aware of your job responsibilities. You're a scientist, not a warrior. What in the world possessed you to go after the killers of the first test pilot?"

Norman replies, "I remembered something that Jesse Mach said to me the day he locked me inside the weight room and I then realized that the best Justice is the kind you do yourself. I have no regrets, Mr. President. I'm glad I got to dish out some Justice for Jesse, sir."

"That's understandable, Mr. Tuttle. Side note; Do not cause Norman Tuttle to go off the deep end." At that, the group laughs, including Norman.

The President finishes the field notes and says, "I am very impressed, Mr. Tuttle. From stopping parts thieves to stopping a bird-brained villain, the project has exceeded all expectations. If your team is up to it, I think it's time for a demonstration of the team's capabilities."

The team discuss amongst themselves and Street Hawk says, "Any time you're ready, Mr. President." At that, the President slams the gavel down and the group then file out the doors and head for the vehicles.

Inside the Presidential Limousine, Will Du had just subdued the driver of the limo and donned his uniform. When he sees the President with Brick and the others, he grins and says, "It will be so easy." He then steps out of the limo, opens the door and salutes the President. The President returns the salute and enters the limousine after the others.

Behind the visor, Ron gets a bad feeling about the driver. Bonnie catches this and asks, "What's wrong, Street?"

"Not quite sure, War. Keep a close watch on the limo. I just wish I knew Brick was gonna be here, otherwise I would have slapped a tracker onto his back."

"I know. I was surprised to see him too. Along with Justine and Zita. They were the last people I'd expect to be hanging out with the President. As for keeping a watch, no problem."

At that, the team and the limo join in a motorcade, heading for the demonstration site under a full Police escort. Once the motorcade gets underway, Kim notices something amiss.

"Norman, I thought the Secret Service guys were supposed to run beside the limousine. Where are they?"

On board Sky Base, Norman replies, "Not really sure, Kim. Keep your eyes peeled on the ground level at all times. I think Ron might be onto something."

Shortly, they reach an overpass. The Police cars stop and wave the vehicles through when suddenly, as soon as the Presidential limo gets past, a semi comes barreling into the intersection, blocking the other vehicles, Street Hawk included. Ron's able to open the air foils in time to come to a full stop.

On the other side of the semi, a limo with duplicated plates takes up the Presidential limo's position and the Presidential limo takes a detour.

The President starts to get angry and asks, "What is going on here, Brad? Is there some kind of danger we should know about? For that matter, where are the Agents?"

"Two things, Mr. President. I'm not Brad. I'm Agent Will Du with Global Justice. As for the Secret Service Agents tasked with guarding you, well, they won't be guarding anyone ever again." He then chortles evilly as he proceeds to the demonstration site, literally.

Back at the scene, after the semi driver had been given a traffic ticket and arrested, the others catch up with the limo.

Norman asks, "Mr. President, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Mr. Tuttle."

Suspicious, Norman puts the plane on auto-pilot and goes to the on-board computer. Remembering what had happened to an old friend of his, he patches in the recording and plays it through the computer.

'Analysis complete. Voice synthesizer and recorder. Programmed to respond to specific questions.'

"Dammit!" Norman then returns the cockpit, resumes control and says, "Attention, the President is not inside the limo. I say again, the President is not here." At that, the Police cars pull the limo over and checks it over. Inside, they find a very grisly sight. The Secret Service detail had been slaughtered, shot point blank in their heads.

Bonnie turns on the microphones, thinking it might help while Hirotaka switches over to whisper mode to eliminate engine feedback. Hirotaka then points the microphones trying to find the President's voice. Sure enough, he does.

"Agent Du, I don't know what your problem is, but know this. If you do this, your career is over."

"No, it's only beginning, Mr. President. You see, you and your friends will be dead and I will be riding on the most advanced motorcycle on the planet. Once I learn who the members of Team Hawk are, I'll get leverage over them. Their safety for their jobs."

Brick yells out, "You're nuts! You're totally dreckin' nuts!"

On the helicopter, Hirotaka does the cuckoo sign and Bonnie agrees with him, laughing loudly. She then says, "Found some voices. It seems that Agent Du is still intent on getting the project. I think he may have been the sniper that shot the Undersecretary."

Ron asks, "Any idea on where he is?"

"Negative. Hold on one minute. I've spotted the limo. Du's stepped outside and he's just brought out a remote. Whoa! His hover-jet just buzzed me! He's getting on board and he's away."

Hirotaka says, "It gets worse. According to the microphone, there's a bomb on board the limo. The President and the others are trying to open the doors, but they seem to be locked. You may have to use the phase-particle beam, Ron. Norman, we need to switch out the ammunition so we can go after Du."

Norman replies, "Roger that. We'll switch out at the demonstration field. Landing now." Both aircraft touch down at the same time as Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and Rolling Base get onto the grounds. Rolling toward the limo, Ron toggles the phase-particle beam and blasts the door upon getting a lock on it.

Sand Hawk pulls alongside the limo and waves for the President to get in while Brick and Justine get onto the sides of the buggy. Zita hops onto the cycle behind Ron and holds on tight as the vehicles make their way to safety. By the time they get there, the ammunition had been exchanged and War Bird takes off after Du's hover-jet. The bomb on the limo then detonates, scattering the wreckage for thirty-five feet.

The President gets out of the buggy with Brick's help and thanks Sand Hawk for a wild ride. Little do they realize that the news helicopters had flown overhead and caught the whole thing on tape. It would be the biggest thing on the National News front.


	12. Aerial Battle and the Decision

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Aerial Battle and the Decision

In the sky over D.C., Du is furious. He had heard about Team Hawk's rescue of the President and then swore loudly. His plans had been ruined. He knew that Miller would have been a liability, so he shot and killed him when he was discovered with a tape recorder in his pocket. He then killed the Secret Service Agents tasked with guarding the President before he returned outside and had them stuffed into the decoy limo.

Suddenly, his radar picks up a fast moving aircraft. He then hears a distorted female voice. "Attention, Agent Will Du of Global Justice. By order of the United States Government, you are instructed to land immediately."

"No way, War Bird. How did you catch up to me?"

"Jet thrusters on the helicopter. But that is not what's important right now. What is important is your decision. Surrender or death? I prefer it be the former so you can stand trial."

"You'll never take me alive, War Bird!" At that, he activates the weapons systems and launches a volley of missiles at the helicopter. To his dismay, they are shot down by the gatling guns on the belly of the helicopter. The guns then fire again, hitting his right engine.

"Last chance, Du-dy boy. Surrender and we can try to get you some mental help."

"Never!" Du then pushes his remaining engines to maximum thrust, prompting a chase from an irate War Bird.

War Bird fires it's guns again, nailing the hover-jet's mid-engine bay. The hover-jet then starts to spiral out of control, and Du smiles as he can barely hear, "Eject, Du, eject!"

The hover-jet crashes into the mountain, ending the life and career of Will Du. Bonnie lifts her visor, tears in her eyes and asks, "Why didn't he eject? Why was he such a fool?"

Hirotaka releases his visor as well and says, "I wish I could tell you, my darling Bonnie. I really wish I could tell you. But some view dying in battle as noble. He had every chance to surrender, yet he chose to refuse. You told him to eject, yet he didn't. It was his choice to die. You didn't choose it for him, you merely granted him his death wish."

Bonnie nods and replies, "Life sure sucks at times, doesn't it?" Hirotaka nods in reply and the couple bring their visors down before heading back to the District.

Upon arrival, they see the others and brief them as to what happened. Bonnie apologized profusely to Dr. Director and was stunned when the woman hugged her, telling her that she did all she could.

The next two days were a blur, but they had some good times. The Oh Boyz' were back and more popular than ever. They even heard about Street Hawk and chose to write a song in honor of him and his friends.

"Street Hawk, where are you? We need your help. Street Hawk, come fast, don't know how long we'll last. With Sand, War Bird and Ninja at your side, you'll have the time of your life."

The rest of the song goes by in a blur, but those words touched each member down to their souls. Once backstage, the band sees Kim, Ron and the others.

Nicky-Nick says, "Nice to see you again, fan-boy. And you brought Kim Possible with you. How you doing, cutie?"

Kim's eyes flare and she says, "Hello, married woman here." Nicky-Nick blushes in embarrassment as his band-mates have a laugh at his expense.

Dexter asks, "Who's the lucky guy, Kim?"

Kim smiles and replies, "The guy holding the three squirming children in his arms." The band looks and sees Ron holding the squirming triplets, a happy smile on his face. At that, the whole band flips out, congratulating them.

Bobby then remembers what had happened and asks, "Whatever became of that weirdo that grabbed us for ransom?"

Bonnie replies, "He and his Dad ran afoul of Street Hawk and his friends. Their bodies were found inside a car, torn to shreds by both bullets and pieces of the car itself." The band cringes at the image and they make a silent note not to get on anyone's bad side.

The next day, they went to the golf course where they saw Duff Killigan again. "Aye, lass and laddie! This is for you and yer herd! Fore!" The shot flies well until it hits the sand trap. Unable to resist some mischief, Killigan pulls out a remote and detonates the ball, saying, "It's worth the extra strokes." The team can't help but laugh while Mannion is feeling exasperated during the whole match. When it's over, Mannion wins the trophy while Killigan gets the award for "Most Entertaining Golfer".

Then comes the day they had been eagerly and dreading at the same time. Knowing that their identities are still secret, they suit up and head for the Senate building, this time with a full Police escort.

Upon arrival, they go inside the building and take their seats. Director Kirby and the others walk in along with the President, without the fanfare this time around.

Director Kirby then says, "This meeting will now come to order. Will Norman Tuttle and Team Hawk please rise as we have reached a decision?" Once the team is on it's feet, Director Kirby continues, "Given the unique circumstances and the current state of Law Enforcement, at the moment, it is not a good idea to offer the vehicles to Local Police Departments. However, the panel is impressed by the uniforms that the team wears. The uniforms can be offered. Team Hawk is to remain a freelance organization, working in conjunction with Global Justice. A Liaison Officer has already been selected. Dr. Director, will you please read the name of the Liaison Officer?"

Dr. Director nods and replies, "The name of the Liaison Officer for Team Hawk is Dr. Betty Director. Given the fact that I have worked with Kim and Ron in the past and feel they are effective as freelancers, I cannot stand by and let their talents or the talents of their friends go to waste."

Director Kirby nods and goes on, "Given the fact that you saved the President's life and helped expose a criminal conspiracy that happened within the ranks, you'll be independent of any conventional Law Enforcement office. If GJ comes across a very bad situation that requires 'subtlety', you'll be on their short list. It's a very short list that they had just started. You may want to examine the name at the top of the list."

Mannion hands the list to Norman with a proud smile on his face. Inside, Norman is torn. All his hard work and the dream didn't come true, yet it hasn't been shut down. Norman swallows it in and confers with the team. When they nod, Norman gives his answer.

"Sir, Team Hawk accepts the deal, sir."

Director Kirby nods sadly at Norman and says, "I know you've worked hard for your dream Norman. We'll try again in two more years. In the meantime, consider yourself and your team on vacation, two months paid. You've earned it, every single one of you."

The team stands and, in unison, say, "Sir, yes sir."

Laughing, Director Kirby adjourns the meeting. As the team walks out, Mannion walks out alongside them. As they walk, Mannion says, "I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you hoped, Norman. I would have proud to have any of these fine vehicles in our garage. Heck, even Sky Base would have been welcome."

Norman smiles and says, "Thank you, Jack. Maybe it'll happen in two more years. One can only live and hope. No more, no less." Mannion nods in agreement as he watches the team walking together toward the vehicles.

As the vehicles power up, the Police cars start and prepare to escort them, with Debreno, Page and Parris in the lead unit. Debreno puts the bubble light onto the roof and rolls the convoy out. With their lights flashing, the squad cars escort the team back to the air field. This time, there are no hecklers.

Will Du and Undersecretary Arthur Miller were buried in unmarked graves, branded an embarrassment to their country. Miller, it seems, had a penchant for running over pedestrians without even stopping. This act had caused ten people to die. His crimes had been brought to light by Wade, who had hacked into Miller's computer and found a 'hit journal', detailing the location and race of each victim. Altogether, there were sixty-five people on the journal, twenty-five of which were children. Fortunately, none of the children were fatally injured. The only fatalities were the elderly.

Team Hawk and Norman arrived at the hangar and prepared to leave out. Having found this day to be tiring, Ron opted to load the Expedition into Sky Base while Street Hawk was flown back to Middleton in War Bird. As War Bird takes off after Ron had loaded Street Hawk into the helicopter, Ron looks down at Kim and pulls her up into the plane, the Wade-bot right behind her. As they approach the Expedition, Kim and Ron smile at the sounds of the triplets wanting to be fed.

As the couple feeds their children, Sky Base starts take-off procedures, it's back door closing. As Rolling Base clears the compound, the squad cars give it an escort out of town. Sky Base then lifts off of the ground and heads for Middleton.


	13. Back in Middleton and the Truth

Kim Possible and Street Hawk go to The District p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or The District. Wish I did though.

Back in Middleton and The Truth

Three hours after leaving D.C., Team Hawk returns to their everyday lives, eager to start their vacation. Bonnie and Hirotaka arrive at Command Center and open the roof access for the helicopter. As Bonnie brings down the landing gear, she's startled to hear Hirotaka sobbing. She nods, knowing she can't really blame him. Once the helicopter has touched down, she cuts the engine, leans over and wraps Hirotaka in a hug.

She then says, "It could have been worse. The project could have been terminated and we'd all be in trouble."

Hirotaka nods and says, "I know, Bonnie. It's just that, I can't help but feel that we had failed in helping Norman realize his dream."

Bonnie smiles sadly and replies, "I know, it's perfectly natural. But, like that Kirby guy said, given the current state of things, it's just not a good idea to offer the vehicles to local departments. Besides, why would we want to give corrupt Officers an edge when it can be avoided. I'm not saying all Officers are corrupt. It's just that some just aren't very trustworthy. Like Will Du for example. He tried to get his hands on the project in the worst possible way."

Hirotaka brightens a bit at this and nods at Bonnie. She then says, "Let's get the motorcycle unloaded so we can feed the babies." Hirotaka nods in agreement as Bonnie hits the button to open the door.

At the air field, Norman lands Sky Base with help from Ron, given that he had started shedding tears again. Gathering his gumption, Norman says, "Kim, Ron, I wanna thank you for all that you did these past couple of years. No doubt that Jesse will be as proud of you as I am."

Kim smiles and says, "If anyone should be proud, it's you for sure, Norman. I mean, you've got an impressive fleet of vehicles, people you can trust to operate them and, most of all, a family."

Norman nods at this and says, "In that case, let's go." He opens the back door, allowing Ron to unstrap the Expedition and pull it out with Kim guiding him.

Wade then comes on the screen and says, "Night guys. I better bring the Wade-bot on back home so I can see just how well it did on it's trip."

Ron says, "Catch you later, Wade!" When Kim gets into the Expedition, Ron leaves the air field.

Norman looks up at the sky and says, "Well, Jesse. Looks like my dream will have to wait a bit longer. But you know what? Right now, I don't really mind it. In a way, I'm kinda relieved. I know that Ron said you'll always be with us in spirit, but I really prefer to see your face, alive and well. Talk to you later, buddy."

At that, Norman gets into his pick-up and drives to the apartment, to await Jane's arrival. As he drives, he thinks about the events of the past week. He then shudders as he thinks about what might have happened if Du's plan had succeeded.

In China, a young woman is eating with her Mother when her Mother lets out a sigh. "Mother, what's wrong? That's the fifteenth time you've sighed today, and the hundredth time this week."

"Nothing, Jessica. It's just that I'm thinking about your Father these days."

"Hmph, why are you thinking about him? He left us, Mom."

Lily Chang looks at her daughter and says, "The man that you're thinking about was not your actual Father. At first, when you were born, he was happy. Then came the realization that he wasn't your actual Father. I named you after your Father as much as I can, Jessica."

Jessica leans forward and asks, "If he wasn't my real Father, who was?"

Lily smiles softly and replies, "A good decent man that embraced his dark side to aid the cause of Justice. A man that helped me get to safety. His name is Jesse Mach. I've been reading the State-controlled newspapers for too long. I want to know how he's doing. So I would like you to go to Los Angeles, go to the Police Department and ask for Officer Jesse Mach. He's in the Public Relations Office."

"How will he know if I'm telling the truth?"

"Tell him Lily says hi and that she misses him."

Jessica, tears falling from her eyes, hugs Lily and starts packing for her trip. As she watches Jessica pack, Lily softly says, "I hope you're all right, Jesse."


End file.
